Non regret
by the enchantress phoenix
Summary: Law déclare à Nami qu'il est intéressé par elle, une histoire d'amour commence, cependant les choses vont changer et elle devra faire face à une situation délicate.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma fanfiction Trafalgar Law X Nami, c'est une fanfiction alors ne vous attendez pas que ça suit le déroulement de One Piece.**

 **Note : je ne possède pas One Piece ou les personnages, ils appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.**

Chapitre 01 : Commencement.

Tout a commencé sur l'île de Zo, dès l'arrivé de Luffy sur l'île, Nami s'est jetée dans ses bras en pleurant, elle était triste de ce qui est arrivé pour Sanji et aussi très heureuse de revoir ses Nakama après tout ce temps, elle leurs a raconté tout ce qui s'est passés dés leur départ de dressrosa et comment ils ont pus s'échapper du navire de Big Mom jusqu'à la capture de Sanji.

Cependant elle avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, elle s'est sentit tout le temps surveillée, comme si quelqu'un ne la quittait pas des yeux, et c'était très gênant et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, elle a tout le temps essayé d'ignorer ses regards et faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais c'était difficile d'ignorer des yeux gris aussi intense et attirante comme les yeux de Trafalgar Law.

La première fois qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était dans la réunion, elle parlait avec luffy, quant à lui, il était assis en face d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux, à chaque fois elle le regardait, il détournait le regard rapidement et il faisait le mou, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une telle attitude, elle riait intérieurement "c'est enfantin" pensait elle.

Depuis ce jour là, il n'a pas quittait son esprit, elle était perplexe, pourquoi faisait il cela ? Pourquoi il se contentait de la regarder sans aucun mot ? Pourquoi il se trouvait tout le temps au même endroit qu'elle ? Et pourquoi elle pensait tout le temps à lui ?

Une fois, dans une belle soirée chaude, le ciel était étoilé et clair, elle se promenait avec Wanda dans là foret, tout à coup, Wanda avait senti une présence.

\- Qui est ce ? s'cria-t-elle, en transforment son poignet en un poing, prête à attaquer la personne qui les suit "montres toi ".

\- Qui y a-t-il Wanda ?!, s'étonna-t-elle, sa posture se raidit, elle s'est mise derrière Wanda pour se protéger de l'intrus qui les suivait, au même moment une grande silhouette sortit des bois, l'homme qui hantait son esprit depuis son arrivé sur l'île était là devant elle. C'est toi Law !

\- Puis je te parler Nami-ya, marmonna-t-il, un soupir lourd quitta ses lèvres. En privé.

Elle le regarda avec un profond froncement de sourcils puis elle lâcha : D'accord.

\- Je te verrai plus tard Nami, déclara Wanda avec inquiétude, Nami hocha la tête en repense.

\- Alors ?, elle plissa les yeux, elle a mis sa main gauche sur sa hanche gauche. De quoi tu veux me parler ?

\- Marchons, ordonna-t-il, il avait gardait son air stoïque ce qui énerva Nami.

\- Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es tout le temps sur mes pattes ?, il y avait un ton d'agacement dans sa voix. Ça tourne au harcèlement !, dit-elle en pointant son index sur le visage de Law.

Il se retourna et commença a marcher en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle le suit, elle grogna et elle commença à marcher elle aussi.

\- Je ne t'harcèle pas, c'est juste que, il la regarda du coin d'œil, ensuite il poussa un long soupir. Tout d'abords je veux te remercier pour avoir quitté Dressrosa comme je te l'ai demandé, il s'arrêta et il se tourna vers elle. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à une telle situation mais cela fais un moment que je ne cesse de penser a toi, il la regarda fixement.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle serra ses lèvres, elle était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration aussi direct de la part du chirurgien de la mort, il est connu d'être effrayant, froid, sadique, elle avait les idées floues, c'est vrai que c'est un homme attrayant et il avait de la classe et du charme contrairement à ses compagnon de voyage, et il était tout à fait son type d'homme, cependant c'est un capitaine d'un autre équipage, c'est un allié pour le moment, mais il reste un rival pour eux, que devrait elle faire dans une telle situation ?Que voulait il au juste d'elle ? Plusieurs questions ont commencés à s'accumuler dans son esprit, elle avait complètement oublié l'homme en face d'elle attendant une réponse de sa part, il avait le sourcil droit élevé et la tête incliné vers la gauche, son nodachi était appuyé sur son épaule droite, il la regardait curieusement, un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres en la voyant aussi confuse et surtout en la voyant rougir.

\- Nami-ya, dit-il la faisant sortir de ses rêveries, elle sursauta et elle le regarda avec frustration.

\- Je….je, les mots n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche, elle détourna le regard. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux de moi, marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux !?, railla-t-il et il éclata de rire.

Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de Nami, quelque centimètres les séparés, il la attrapait par le menton inclinant son visage vers le sien et il s'est rapproché de son oreille et dit : C'est toi que je veux Nami-ya.

Sa voix était basse et rauque, son souffle chaud l'avait effleuré et sa voix lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, son cœur palpitait et elle avait la gorge nouée, pourquoi un immense bonheur la envahissait? Et quel est ce sentiment si intense qui la transcendait ?

Elle se détacha de lui et elle a commencé à s'éloigner de lui en courant, c'était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec lui, elle était confuse et stressé, le mieux été de rester seul et de réfléchir à cette situation et de ce qu'elle va faire.

De son côté, Law continuait à sourire, il avait aimait la réaction de Nami, la voir aussi frustré c'était bon signe, mais ce qui été plus bon c'était la voir rougir, cela voudrait dire qu'il l'affecter, il n'a jamais été intéressé par une femme à ce point avant ou plutôt il n'a jamais eu le temps, il été aveuglé par sa vengeance contre Doflamingo, mais maintenant il n'a plus ce fardeau sur ses épaules.

Il est tombé sous le charme de Nami depuis Punk Hasard cependant il n'avait pas la tête à ça, à présent, il est sûr, Cette femme lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il aimait sa façon de parler et de penser, elle est intelligente et mignonne, et lorsque elle s'énerve elle est flippante, il était aussi très attiré par son physique, elle avait tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, il la voulait pour lui , il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il voulait sentir son odeur, il voulait beaucoup de choses d'elle, il ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit ses désirs envers elle, pour le moment il va la laisser filer, elle doit penser à ce qui vient de se passer, et prendre une décision, le mieux était de la laisser seule, il s'est assis sur un rocher, son nodachi était toujours reposé sur son épaule, il a enlevé son chapeau puis il a commencé à ébouriffé ses cheveux.

\- Merde, grogna-il. Est ce que je me suis précipité en lui parlant.

Il appréhendait la décision de Nami surtout parce qu'il est habitué à avoir toujours ce qu'il voulait et il ne compte vraiment pas laisser la navigatrice tranquille.

Le lendemain, Nami s'est réveillée complètement étourdie, elle n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, elle avait perdu son sommeil à cause de ses pensées, elle avait décidé d'éviter Law à jamais, malgré qu'elle savait que c'était impossible puisque c'est l'allié de son capitaine, du moins elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas se trouver toute seule avec lui.

Elle a décidait de portait une robe courte bleue et des sandales bleu aussi, elle a attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, son estomac poussa un grognement, elle avait trop faim, elle s'est endormie sans diner la nuit dernière, ce qui est arrivé hier lui a fait perdre l'appétit, " idiot !" siffla-t-elle, ensuite elle s'est précipité pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle a passé toute la matinée à courir après Luffy qui voulait visiter l'île et gouter toutes les nourritures avant son départ pour aller chercher Sanji, après cela elle a discuté avec Robin sur le décryptage du Road Ponéglyphe.

L'après midi passa rapidement, elle était vraiment épuisé, elle s'est assisse pour se reposer.

\- Tiens ! Je n'ai pas vu Law de la journée, s'étonna-t-elle en grattant son front. Il doit sûrement se cacher.

Ses lèvres se sont transformées en un sourire béat, puis elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas son clima-tact.

\- Où est ce que je l'ai mise ? Ussop me tuera si je le perds, agitant sa tête à gauche et à droite, elle a commencé à le chercher, elle a fouillé partout jusqu'à ce que elle le trouve sur une table à côté de lui il y avait un bout de papier.

\- C'est quoi ça !, fit-elle avec étonnement, elle l'ouvrit puis elle commença à lire ce qui est écrit :"retrouves moi au même endroit qu'hier à 21h, et tache de ne pas perdre tes affaire au futur" elle avait les yeux rouge de colère et son poing était prêt à frapper.

\- Il croit vraiment que je vais aller, l'idiot ! Je vais le tuer, cria-t-elle, elle sortit en vitesse le cherchant mais aucune trace de lui.

Il était 20h30, Law était déjà au point de rendez-vous, il n'était pas sûr de la venu de Nami, mais il aller l'attendre jusqu'au matin s'il le fallait, il avait fait exprès de s'éclipser pendant toute la journée, surtout pour qu'elle ne vienne pas lui crier dessus à cause de la note, il était assis sur le même rochet de la veille, il portait sa longue veste noire, son nodachi toujours appuyé sur son épaule et son chapeau était pausé sur le rocher, il faisait de son mieux pour paraitre gai, cependant il était vraiment stressé.

\- Pourquoi était il aussi anxieux à cause d'une femme ? Le monde regorgeait de femme, alors pourquoi elle ?, pensa-t-il, il passa sa main sur ses cheveux et jura si elle ne venait pas il allait utiliser ses pouvoir pour la faire venir.

Au même moment, Nami marchait de long en large, elle hésitait entre aller à la rencontre de Law où ne pas aller à sa rencontre, ses amis la regardait curieusement, tout le monde se poser la même question : Qui la mise dans un tel état.

Personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que Ussop ouvre sa bouche : qu'elle mouche t'as piqué Nami, à cause de toi j'ai le tournis, oh !, il n'a pas terminé sa phrase qu'un poing l'a frappé en plein visage, il était KO.

\- Je su… je suis mort, bégaya-t-il.

Elle tapa son poing droit sur sa paume gauche, son froncement de sourcils c'est transformé en un sourire diabolique, elle est sortit en courant et en criant " tu vas voir", tout le monde était perplexe.

Il était encore assis sur le rocher l'attendant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en courant, elle s'est arrêtée devant lui à bout de souffle.

\- Moi qui croyait que tu ne viendrais pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais là en avance, dit-il en se levant. En plus tu courrais pour arriver à temps.

Il avait un sourire satisfait, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Toi !, cria-t-elle en pointant son index sur son visage. Arrête de m'harceler !, elle fulminait de colère.

\- Si tu continus à crier tu vas endommager tes cordes vocales, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'harcèle pas, c'est juste que je te veux pour moi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet, cria-t-elle en le frappant avec son poing droit.

Cependant elle l'a raté et il l'a attrapé par le poignet, il profita de son emprise pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, elle écarquilla les yeux et son rythme cardiaque accélérait, l'embarras l'envahit, surtout parce qu'elle le trouvait trop beau sans son chapeau; il posa sa main droite sur son cou et il a commencé à rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Ne le fait pas, Law !, souffla-t-elle.

En une seconde, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans demander la permission, elle était surprise et elle croyait qu'elle rêvait, elle sentait que plus rien n'existait, contre toute attente, elle lui a rendue le baiser, il souriait en repense, elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue, leur deux langues se sont croisées et se sont mêlées entre eux, c'était sensuelle, agréable, enrobant.

Après un moment, il décolla ses lèvres pour prendre l'air en souriant avec douceur à elle, il posa son front sur le sien et il la regarda fixement, elle détourna le regard rapidement, elle était troublait.

\- Tu es à moi à présent, murmura-t-il, il y avait un ton d'assurance dans sa voix.

\- Comment !?, s'étonna-t-elle, ses joues étaient teintées de rouge.

Il enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille la rapprochant encore plus jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés.

\- Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse puis il l'embrassa.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et elle étouffa son visage sûr son torse.

\- Je crois que moi aussi, murmura-t-elle avec hésitation, sa voix était étouffée qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre, il lui sourit en repense.

Au fond d'eux, ils savaient tout les deux que le lendemain ils allaient être séparés, elle partait pour aller délivrer Sanji avec son capitaine, et ils allaient attendre jusqu'à Wa no Kuni, et leur prochaine rencontre sera sur un champ de bataille.

Ils ont passés la soirée ensemble assis sur le rocher, ils ont discutés de tout et ils se sont embrassés, lorsque le temps est venu pour se séparer, il l'a prise dans les bras ne voulant pas la lâcher, le lendemain elle a quitté Zo et ils devaient être patients pour se revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**La dernière partie de ce chapitre est une partie Lemon, il y a une alerte avant que ça commence.**

Chapitre 02 : Chaleur et Désir

Elle n'a pas pu lui parler avec les évènements de Wa no Kuni, lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur l'île et l'a vu, ils ont échangés un bref signe de tête de salutation, la situation était compliquée et il n'avait pas le temps pour discuter, surtout cette fois ils avaient comme ennemi l'équipage de Kaido et le Shogun de l'île des Wa.

Les combats étaient rudes par-dessus tout, les hommes de Kaido avaient tous manger un fruit du démon de type Zoan, le plus puissant d'entre eux se transformait en tigre, en plus de ça la puissance du Shogun était époustouflante.

Malgré toutes les difficultés, l'équipage au chapeau de paille et leur alliés ont pus sortir vainqueur sur l'île de Wa no Kuni.

Law voulait quitter l'île mais Luffy avait insisté de faire la fête avant de lever l'ancre, il a céder parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'obstination de son allié.

La fête s'est passée comme d'habitude, Sanji a cuisiné de bons plats pour tout le monde, Luffy se goinfrait de viande, Zoro picolait, Brook chantait, Chopper et Franky et Ussop dansait, sauf l'archéologue et la navigatrice n'étaient pas présente à la fête, elles recueillaient des informations sur les Ponéglyphes.

Il n'a pas trouvé l'occasion de discuter avec elle, de lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué, il devait être patient et attendre lorsqu'ils quitteront l'île.

Le lendemain, ils ont mis les voiles de bonheur, le navire des chapeaux de paille et le sous marin des Heart naviguaient côte à côte sur la mer.

Ils étaient sur le pont du Sunny entrain de discuter sur le déroulement du plan.

\- Dit Law, c'est quoi la prochaine étape de ton plan, demanda Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

\- A l'heure qui l'est, Kaido a sûrement déjà envoyer ses hommes nos trousse, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme.

\- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille aussi calmement ?, s'écria Ussop et Nami et chopper en même temps.

Nami serra chopper dans ses bras et Ussop tremblait.

\- C'est trop cool, j'espère qu'ils viendront vite, se réjouit Luffy avant que trois coups de poings le frappe en pleine tête de la part des trois peureux.

\- Tait toi !, cria les trois en même temps et se tournèrent vers Law pour qu'il continu.

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et dit : nous allons attendre et voir sa réaction, nous ne sommes pas encore près pour le combattre.

\- Et pendant combien de temps nous allons attendre ?, questionna Zoro en élevant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être des jours, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne tardera pas, rependit-il en se levant. Et maintenant je dois discuter avec votre navigatrice sur le chemin à prendre, suit moi Nami ya, ordonna-t-il sans se soucier des regards que lui lançait ses amis.

Elle le regarda curieusement et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, elle se leva de la pelouse et commença à le suivre, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Nami savait que s'était un prétexte pour se retrouver seule avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans la bibliothèque, il ferma la porte derrière eux ensuite il s'est tourné pour lui faire face et il commença à s'avancer vers elle, il souriait d'amusement en la voyant rougir.

\- On est enfin seul, je croyais que ça n'arriverai jamais, plaisanta-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Nami.

\- Moi aussi, rependit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elle a enfouis son visage dans son torse et dit : tu m'as vraiment manqué Law.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, révéla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées.

Il plaqua Nami contre le mur et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser profond, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds, il la serra par la taille alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser en enroulant sa langue avec la sienne.

Il a commencé à descendre et poser des doux baisers sur son cou, elle le tira par les cheveux et gémit en repense, le désir grandissait en eux, mais juste quand les mains de Law errait sur le corps de Nami, un cri familier les tira de leur intimité.

\- Tora-o, où est tu ? Viens faire la fête avec moi, cria Luffy en courant sur le navire cherchant Law de pièce en pièce.

\- Merde, siffla Law en se détachant de Nami et serra les dents, elle cligna des yeux et poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Ton capitaine ne va pas nous laisser tranquille.

Il pausa un denier baiser sur son front, et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il lui sourit et la regarda d'un air rusé.

\- Est que tu veux bien accepter de passer la nuit avec moi ?, demanda-t-il humblement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ses joues deviennent encore plus rouge et la chaleur sortait de son visage, elle commença à rêvasser, en la regardant ainsi, il claqua des doigts pour la ramener sur terre.

\- D'accord, bégaya-t-elle en le regardant doucement dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, j'y vais avant que ton capitaine me rend sourd ou pire m'attrape, déclara-t-il en la pinçant sur la joue. Room, une sphère bleu est apparue et au même il s'évanouit dans les airs.

Nami resta statufié dans sa place regardant la sphère disparaitre, elle commença à stresser sur son rendez-vous de ce soir et pensa que c'était peut être précipité.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaitre l'homme au chapeau de paille regardant à gauche et à droite.

\- Nami je trouve plus Tora-o, je croyais qu'il était avec toi, interrogea-t-il d'une voix tonnante.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua brutalement, elle est devenu rouge et ses yeux brillait de colère, en une seconde elle l'envoya valser avec une combinaison de coups de poings.

\- Idiot !, hurla-t-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Ussop entra et dit : Luffy, Tora-o est sur le pont de son sous marin, il lâcha un soupir. Il vient de se téléporter à l'instant.

Luffy se leva et sortit en courant, il allongea son bras pour attraper le mât du sous marin et il se projeta vers lui en criant : Tora-o vient faire la fête.

Lorsque la nuit est tombée, Nami devint encore plus stressée, elle pensa sur le fait d'être seul avec Law dans ses cartier Que vas t'il se passer ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? pensait-elle. Pourquoi elle avait des pensées aussi tordues. C'est vrai qu'elle le désirait tellement et voulait sentir sa chaleur, elle savait que quelque chose se passera entre eux si ils passeront la nuit ensemble mais elle était embarrassée à cette idée, déjà le matin même ils bouillonnaient tous les deux de l'intérieur et ils auraient pus aller plus loin si Luffy ne les avaient pas interrompus.

Luffy n'arrêtait pas de faire la fête et il a trainé Law de force, ils étaient tous sur le pont du Thousand Sunny assis sur la pelouse, Nami assistait au concours de boisson entre Zoro et Penguin, c'était prévisible que Zoro aller gagner, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle regardant Law assis à côté de son capitaine il lui souriait chaleureusement, elle le plaignait le pauvre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle des femmes, elle voulait rester seule avant son rendez-vous galons et aussi choisir une belle tenue.

Law essayait de garder son sang froid et supporter les idioties de son allié, il a tout fait pour filer vers son sous marin mais aucune chance Luffy ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, il devait attendre que son allié dorme pour aller à la rencontre de la navigatrice, il perdait vraiment sa patience petit à petit, il s'efforça de maintenir son esprit distrait d'elle car il ne voulait pas plonger dans ses fantasmes envers elle, et pour le moment il allait profiter du moment de répit et s'amuser, une guère avait éclater de l'autre côté entre le cuistot et le sabreur, ils se crêpaient le chignon comme deux vieilles femme mais il remarqua que la navigatrice n'est plus à sa place, il se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, il s'est penchait sur la balustrade et sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo.

Nami était dans sa chambre, elle a décidé de ne pas se changer pour ne pas montrer à Law qu'elle voulait lui plaire, elle portait un haut bikini rouge et un short blanc, ses cheveux était lâchés, elle se regardait dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que une sphère bleu apparait, elle savait très bien qui la fait apparaitre et au même moment son peigne avait disparu et a été remplacé par un bout de papier, elle l'ouvrit et lit : Lorsque tout le monde s'endorment, sort sur le pont et j'utiliserai mon pouvoir pour te faire venir au sous marin.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et plissa les yeux, elle n'était pas prête psychologiquement à passer une nuit avec Law, pourquoi elle avait accepté sa demande ? " Idiote" pensait-elle.

Il était minuit passé, Nami sortit de la chambre tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Robin, la porte grinçait en s'ouvrant ce qui l'énerva, elle maudissait cette porte, ensuite elle examina aux alentours en cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait la surprendre mais rien à signaler, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le sabreur qui dormait profondément appuyé sur le mât, elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne se réveil pas, elle sentit que le chemin vers le pont était plus long, après un moment elle arriva sur le pont et regarda du balcon le sous marin jaune cherchant le chirurgien de la mort, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant, il lui fait un signe de main et il généra sa chambre et il l'a téléportée sur le pont du sous marin.

En entrant dans ses cartier, Nami observa la pièce, c'était plutôt simple, un grand lit au milieu et une armoire sur la droite et un bureau sur la gauche, c'était fade et ça manquait énormément de couleur, pensait-elle, surtout avec les murs métalliques gris.

Il était debout derrière elle, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche, elle sentit sa joue effleuré la sienne.

\- Alors, c'est vrai que je t'ai manqué ?, taquina-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle, elle sentit ses joues chauffer et un frisson la traversait.

Il se redressa et saisit la main de Nami et emmêla ses doigts aux siens, ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, il s'assit et lui fit signe pour qu'elle s'assoit juste à côté, elle le regarda avec crainte.

\- Détend toi Nami-ya, je ne vais te manger, railla-t-il en la tirant vers lui.

\- Je suis détendue, menti-elle en s'asseyant ensuite elle le regarda fixement.

 **Attention lemon**

Il s'est approché d'elle et la embrassé ardemment, après il l'allongea sur le lit sans lâcher ses lèvres, elle sentit des papillons dans le ventre et la chaleur l'envahissait, elle croisa les jambes sur son dos et posa ses mains sur son torse, il commença à poser des baiser sur son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille, elle laissa échapper un doux gémissement.

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête, c'est le moment, demanda-t-il en mordant et léchant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle le regarda et claqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était la réponse à sa question, il l'attrapa fermement par les cheveux et l'embrassa fortement, il glissa ses mains sur son haut bikini et le retira pour exposer sa poitrine en vue et commença à sourire au plaisir de ses yeux, il voulait la dévorait, il profita pour retirer son pull, Nami regarda son torse bien musclé et tatoué, elle le trouva trop sexy.

Il commença à lécher et sucer ses mamelons faisant durcir ses tétons, elle se tortilla contre lui et le tira par les cheveux, elle sentit l'érection de Law dur collée sur elle, ensuite il se détacha d'elle et descendit en la léchant jusqu'à sa partie intime, il lui retira son short et son bas bikini d'un seul coup et lécha son clitoris, elle secoua les hanches en réponse, il ne pouvait plus supportait toute cette excitation.

Il retira ses vêtements pour laisser apparaitre son érection, elle lui a envoyé un regard luxueux, il lui sourit dangereusement en réponse et serra son corps sur le sien et la pénétra, elle poussa un cri et haleta, il commença avec des mouvements doux après il accéléra le rythme.

\- Law, gémit-elle en roulant ses hanches sur les siennes.

Il gémit en retour et il l'embrassa fougueusement pour étouffer ses cris, ensuite il sentit ses mur se serré autour de lui lorsque elle a eu son orgasme et il a eu le sien rapidement après elle.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la regarda en souriant sadiquement, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en la faisant s'approcher de lui et posa un doux baiser sur sa bouche, elle était rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tu sais que tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougi, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais, elle cligna de l'œil et lui tira la langue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03 : Un moment de paix

Cinq semaines sont passées et aucune nouvelle de Kaido, les chapeaux de pailles et les pirates du Heart profitaient pleinement pour se reposer surtout après les blessures qu'ils ont subis lors du dernier combat, seulement Ussop qui tremblait tout le temps de peur et à force il devenait paranoïaque, au début Chopper était comme lui mais après un moment il a réussi à se calmer.

Quand à Nami et Law, ils ont passés les dernières semaines dans leur escapade amoureuse, au fil du temps un sentiment grandissait en eux, cependant aucun des deux ne voulait admettre ce sentiment, ils se posaient tout les deux une question, est ce de l'amour ? Ils savaient une chose et c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être séparés.

Nami sentit de la magie en l'air, elle avait complètement oublié son anxiété à propos de Kaido, son sourire béat ne voulait pas s'effacer de son visage et elle était tout le temps rayonnante, et pour couronner le tout à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui un immense bonheur l'envahissait, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait à faire aux symptômes de l'amour, mais elle avait un sentiment de peur dans sa poitrine, elle craignait qu'il met fin à leur alliance lorsque Kaido sera vaincu.

Peu de personne était au courante de leur relation, les trois hommes les plus proches de Law Bepo, Pengouin et Shachi, en plus la meilleure amie de Nami Robin, elle ne pouvait rien lui cachait.

Malgré qu'il nageait dans le bonheur, Law avait un sentiment effroyable dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait au danger qui plané au dessus d'eux, il était tourmentait à l'idée de perdre encore une personne cher à son cœur, surtout à cause de la souffrance qu'il a eu en perdant sa famille et l'homme qu'il la sauvait, il pensait qu'il était maudit, que à chaque fois qu'il aimait une personne cette dernière trouvait la mort, mais cette fois il allait tout faire pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

Brook était dans la salle d'observation pour sa tâche du jour, il profitait aussi pour assister à l'entrainement de Zoro, il était étonné de voir l'homme soulever des poids de plusieurs kilos avec sa bouche.

\- Mon cœur palpite en te voyant ainsi mon cher Zoro, dit-il en se levant. Malgré que je n'ai pas de cœur, YO,HOHOHOHO, Zoro grogna en repense.

Ensuite il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le vaste horizon, c'était la mission dont il été chargé, il prit les jumelles et commença à scruter aux alentours, et tout à coup, il aperçut une touffe verte, il prit sa paire de jumelles et les régla pour avoir une vision plus claire, et regarda à nouveau pour apercevoir une grande île droit devant.

\- île en vue, cria-t-il.

\- Quelle est l'itinéraire, demanda Nami.

\- Droit devant, je l'ai vu avec mes propres yeux, répondit-t-il en sautant sur le pont. Malgré que je n'ai pas de yeux, YOHOHOHO.

\- Oui, oui Brook, je suis au courant, reprit-elle en prenant la paire de jumelles pour regarder l'île. Larguez les voiles, ordonna-t-elle. On va se laisser porter par le vent.

\- Trop cool, on va aller à l'aventure, se réjouit Luffy en sautant sur la figure de proue.

Sanji et Chopper se sont précipités pour détacher les voiles, et Franky pour tenir le gouvernail, Robin sortit de la cuisine pour voir l'agitation sur le navire, elle s'est appuyé sur la balustrade du balcon avec un sourire doux sur son visage.

\- Je viens d'avoir une crise, il ne faut pas aller sur cette île !, S'écria Ussop en tremblant.

Quelque temps après, ils ont accostaient sur l'île suivis du sous marin jaune, c'était une île tropicale et elle avait l'air déserte à cause du silence qui régnait, ils pouvaient entendre le frôlement de la brise avec les feuilles des arbres, il y avait une grande plage qui s'étendait sur la côte, le sable était blanc et il y avait des grands palmiers, derrière la plage se trouvait une forêt dense, tout avait l'air paisible.

Law et ses hommes sortis sur le pont du sous marin, ils avaient tous la même expression sur le visage, de la joie et de la surprise.

\- C'est le paradis, s'écria Shachi avec étonnement.

Nami sentit que son visage se réchauffait et l'excitation montait en elle en voyant Law habillait en un pull demi manches jaune et noir avec son Jolly Roger montrant ses tatouages et un short, c'était inhabituel, il lui envoya un sourire prétentieux et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en repense.

Mais le calme qui régnait se brisa avec les cris excités du jeune capitaine qui se projeta sur la plage.

\- Je veux explorer toute l'île, Tora-o tu viens, brailla Luffy en allongeant son bras et l'enroulant autour de son allié et le tirant vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas, lutta Law en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, mais c'était trop tard son allié le trainer de force vers la forêt et il n'allait pas le laisser partir.

Nami étouffa ses rires d'amusement, et se déplaça vers la plage avec les autres seulement Ussop refusait de descendre du Sunny, il avait trop peur.

Les hommes de Law ont suivis les deux capitaines accompagnés de Brook et Chopper, Franky installa à la demande de Robin deux chaises longue sous un grand palmier pour elle et Nami, et Sanji voltigeait au dessus des deux femmes pour les servir.

\- Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, voilà votre cocktail mes dames, jubila Sanji en servant les deux femmes. Je l'ai fais avec tout mon amour.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à un cocktail, demanda Franky en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas une femme, alors tu n'as pas droit au cocktail de l'amour, Cracha sanji en fulminant.

Franky serra les dents et grogna, tandis que Robin étouffa son rire avec ses mains, au même moment, Zoro sauta du bateau et commença à se diriger vers la forêt.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?, s'écria Nami en le regardant curieusement.

\- Je vais chasser, est ce que je peux maman ?, ronchonna Zoro et continua à marcher.

\- Arrête ! N'y vas pas tout seul, tu vas te perdre, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sanji ! Vas avec lui s'il te plait, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

\- Avec grand plaisir Nami chérie, dit-il en éclatant de joie. Eéééé tête de cactus, attend moi.

Du côté de Luffy et Law, ils marchaient encore dans les profondeurs de la forêt, c'était obscur et surtout l'air était étouffant, Chopper et Bepo ont rebroussés chemin parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus respirer, Law insistait pour retourner à la plage mais Luffy refusa, après un long moment de marche, ils entendirent un bruit de chute d'eau, Luffy commença à courir vers la provenance du bruit.

\- Woow, c'est beau, s'écria Luffy en voyant la chute d'eau.

Tout le monde était stupéfié de la beauté de la cascade, son eau était transparente et chutait en vitesse, les rochers qu'il l'entourait étaient verdoyantes et la dispersion du flux avec le contact du soleil formaient un magnifique arc-en-ciel, elle croisait une petite rivière pleine de poisson de toute les couleurs et aussi entourées de belles fleurs.

\- C'est vrai, je l'avoue, admit Law en contemplant le magnifique paysage en face de lui.

Sur la plage Nami se prélassait sur la chaise longue, elle sentait les raillons de soleil effleurait sa peau nue, elle adorait bronzer surtout dans une belle plage paradisiaque comme celle là, elle étira ses bras en ronronnant, Robin à ses côtés lisait un livre d'histoire.

\- Robin, déclara Nami en se levant. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Law, avoua-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

Robin ferma son livre et se tourna vers son amie avec un large sourire sur le visage et dit : Et pourquoi tu a l'air inquiète ?

\- Je me pose beaucoup de question, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Robin. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque nous battrons Kaido ? Est-ce qu'il va mettre fin à notre alliance ? Demanda Nami en serrant ses poings.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas faire ça, ça se voit qu'il tient à toi beaucoup, consola Robin d'une voix douce.

\- Je l'espère, rependit Nami en se grattant la tête. Mais, j'ai vraiment peur Robin, je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé, gloussa-t-elle en plissant le front.

Robin tendit la main et frotta l'épaule de Nami doucement pour la réconforter et déclare : Arrête de t'inquiéter et profite du moment.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, un tapage se produisait, même les animaux et les oiseaux s'enfuirent de peur, deux hommes s'entretuait, un homme à la tignasse verte et l'autre aux sourcils en forme de spirale.

\- Tu vas me lâcher, cuistot lover! , cria Zoro en pointant son sabre sur le visage de Sanji.

\- Nami chérie m'a demandé de te suivre, alors je ne te lâcherai pas marimo, rétorqua Sanji en attaquant Zoro avec un coup de pied.

Le combat n'est pas prêt de se terminer.


	4. Chapter 4

**lorsque j'ai posté ce chapitre la première fois, les mots se sont mélangés alors voilà j'ai réglé le problème.**

* * *

Chapitre 04: Au seuil du désespoir

Alors que Nami et Robin se trouvait sur la plage, sans savoir qu'un danger imminent s'approchait d'elles, elles se détendaient et se relaxaient malheureusement ce moment ne dura pas pour longtemps.

Tout à coup elles entendirent une explosion, un boulet de canon s'est écrasé sur la plage juste à côté d'elles, Nami poussa un cri en voyant le navire qui tirait sur eux, la panique commença en elle et Robin écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- C'est les hommes de Kaido, cria Franky en courant vers les deux femmes.

\- Oui c'est eux, affirma Robin en fronçant les sourcils. Je reconnais leur Jolly Roger.

Nami perdit son sang-froid et la peur l'envahissait, elle sombra dans ses pensées et resta figée alors qu'un boulet de canon se dirigeait sur eux, heureusement que Franky la porta et l'éloigna loin.

\- Ressaisit toi Nami, acclama Franky en se retournant pour faire face aux hommes qui descendaient de leur navire.

Ils étaient cinq hommes en tout, de grandes tailles et des visages flippant plein de cicatrices, leurs regards sadiques et plein de terreurs faisait geler Nami en place, surtout lorsque l'un d'eux se transforma en ours, elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de son anxiété et réalisa qu'ils devaient combattre les hommes en attendant le retour des autres, elle les fixa et saisit son Clima-tact.

\- Je m'occupe de ces trois là, fit l'ours en pointant ses griffes. Quant à vous dispersez vous et trouvez Trafalgar et le chapeau de paille, il sourit diaboliquement en fixant les trois chapeaux de pailles.

En un instant, les hommes se sont volatilisés dans les bois, tellement ils étaient rapide, personne n'a pu apercevoir la direction qu'ils ont pris.

Maintenant, il y avait qu'un seul ennemi en face des trois chapeaux de pailles, il commença à s'approcher d'eux avec un grand sourire sur le visage, plus l'ours s'approcha d'eux, plus Nami sentait que son cœur se serait dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

* * *

Du côté de la clairière, les hommes étaient surpris en entendant l'explosion suivit d'une autre, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que c'était, mais ils devinaient ce que ça pouvait être, ils se regardèrent entre eux avec étonnement et inquiétude, seulement l'un d'eux n'avait rien comprit de ce qui ce passé.

\- Les gars, je crois que les autres s'amusent sans nous !, s'étonna Luffy en se grattant la tête.

\- Imbécile, moi je pense qu'on est attaqué, cracha Law en fusillant son allié. Et ils ont attaqués nos navires avec des boulets de canon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis Tora-o ? Alors les autres sont en danger, je vais les sauver, s'écria Luffy en fonçant vers la plage.

\- Attends ! cria Law mais son allié était déjà hors de vue.

\- Capitaine, on doit aller rapidement aider les autres, demanda Shachi.

\- Je sais, mais il faut élaborer un plan avant, il poussa un soupir d'agacement. On ne sait pas combien sont ils alors on se dirigera vers la plage séparément.

\- YOHOHOHO, tu as raison on doit se séparer, affirma Brook.

* * *

Ils n'avaient même pas clignés des yeux avant que l'ours se jeta sur eux en grondant avec un coup de poing, franky esquiva le coup dirigé vers son visage de justesse, cependant l'ours utilisa son autre main pour le frapper au ventre l'envoyant valser et s'écraser sur un palmier à quelque mètres, la bouche des deux femmes tomba à la vue de la rapidité et la souplesse de leurs ennemi, il se tourna vers elles et déclara avec un regard sadique : à votre tour.

\- Ochenta Fleurs Cuatro Mano, dit Robin en croisant ses bras, au même moment plusieurs bras sont apparus sur l'ours pour former quatre grand bras. Hold, reprit-elle en bloquant l'ours, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle le pensait et elle avait du mal à le maintenir, il ricana et enfonça ses griffes dans l'un des bras qui le maintenait, elle poussa un cri mais le lâcha pas.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps ma jolie, railla l'ours avec un large sourire, mais son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme aux cheveux bleu qui courait dangereusement vers lui.

\- Strong Right, cria Franky en projetant son poing droit, au même moment les bras de Robin disparurent et le poing s'écrasa sur le ventre de l'ennemi. Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce mon pote, nargua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil, mais il se figea quand il remarqua que le poing ne lui a fait aucun effet, juste que l'autre homme recula de quelque centimètres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, fit l'ours en lançant un regard sadique. Vous êtes pathétique, et moi qui voulais m'amusé un peu, vous me décevez vraiment.

\- Weather Egg, coupa Nami en secouant son Clima-Tact et lança un œuf, l'ours leva la tête vers le ciel, il était confus de voir d'énormes nuages sortir de l'œuf, lorsque le ciel était recouvert, elle pointa son bâton vers lui. Tunder Breed Tempo, un énorme éclair sortit des nuages et frappa l'ennemi en plein tête.

L'homme s'immobilisa pendant un bref instant, le vide dans ses yeux, il poussa un grognement alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits haletant de colère.

\- Bon sang, siffla-t-il en tournant le regard vers la navigatrice. On peut dire que c'est le coup de foudre, il éclata de rire et commença à s'approcher dangereusement de la rousse. J'admets que je n'aime pas frapper les jolies demoiselles mais, elle recula à sa déclaration et ses yeux s'élargissent.

Soudain quelque chose frappa le visage de l'ours et se cassa sur lui, il enfouit ses yeux dans ses pattes et commença à gigoter à gauche et à droite et cria : Mes yeux, mes yeux me brulent et c'est quoi cette odeur affreuse !

Les trois chapeaux de pailles se tournèrent pour voir la provenance de l'attaque, ils ont étaient surpris de voir Usopp debout les jambes tremblantes et la bouche claquante.

\- Tu tombes à pique Usopp, applaudit Franky en prenant la pause. Super.

\- On peut dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie, ajouta Nami en claquant les mains tandis que Robin étouffa ses rires.

Usopp se redressa aux acclamations de ses amis et assura : grâce à mon tir de l'œuf pourri, notre ennemi est aveuglé pendant un moment, il pointa son index vers eux. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans le capitaine Usopp, ahhhhhhhhhh !

\- Je vais, je vais vous tuez, coupa l'ours en rugissant.

\- Je … Je vvv ... Vous laisse vous occupez de lui, beugla Usopp en se cachant derrière un palmier.

\- Bear's Gust, cria l'ours en donnant des coups de pattes, Robin et Nami fut balayés loin en un instant.

Seul Franky a pu résister à la pression, il profita du moment d'inattention pour ouvrir son poignet gauche qui abrite un canon et il tira sur l'ours, l'ennemi fut touché dans plusieurs paries de son corps il cria et se tordit de douleur, la salive coulait de sa bouche ouverte, et pour coroner le tout, Franky cracha une grande flamme qu'il l'enflamma, il roula son corps sur le sable pour l'éteindre.

Lorsque l'ours reprit son esprit, il se releva et claqua sa mâchoire fulminant de colère, il croisa ses pattes devant sa tête et lança un regard tueur à Franky et dit : Bear Ball.

Son corps se roula sur lui-même formant une grande boule et il commença à rouler rapidement fonçant sur Franky le frappant fortement, ensuite il se tourna vers Robin et se précipita vers elle.

\- Quelle agilité !, s'exclama Robin en esquivant l'ennemi.

L'ours continua à rouler sur la plage attaquant les membres présents, ils se sont contentés de l'esquiver car il était rapide et il pouvait les écraser facilement.

\- Je vais vous aplatir comme des crêpes, se moqua l'ours en continuant de rouler.

Les chapeaux de pailles couraient dans tout les sens et ils commençaient à ce fatigués, ils ont essayés plusieurs attaques comme la bille incendiaire de Usopp et les tires de mitraillette de Franky mais aucun effet sur leurs ennemi, comme il était recouvert d'écailles impénétrable.

Tout à coup Franky arrêta sa lancé et enleva le gant sur sa main droite, lorsque l'ours l'aperçut immobile, il fonça comme une fusée sur lui ce qui réjouit Franky, et quand il s'approcha suffisamment il le frappa de toute ses forces avec son poing en acier le faisant planer loin, l'ours tomba en mer et coula.

\- T'es trop fort Franky, s'étonna Usopp en applaudissant. Malgré que je pouvais m'occuper de lui tout seul.

\- Maintenant il ne peut plus nous faire du mal, puisqu'il est en mer, assura Nami.

\- Vous croyez que les autres savent qu'on est attaqué ?, demanda Franky en fixant la forêt.

\- Ils ont sûrement entendus les explosions, répandit Robin calmement. Et ils ont peut être rencontrés les autres ennemis.

\- Je les avais complètement oubliés !, s'affola Nami en poussant un long soupir.

\- Il y a quatre autres comme ce monstre, ajouta Franky en s'étirant. En plus on doit s'attendre à d'autre attaque extérieur, ils ont peut être du renfort.

\- On doit trouver Luffy et les autres et les informer de la présence de l'ennemi, suggéra Robin.

\- Et on doit protéger le Sunny d'une autre attaque, ajouta Franky en se dirigeant vers le navire.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller chercher les autres, marmonna Usopp en tremblant. Et je viens d'avoir une crise, il ne faut pas pénétrer dans la forêt, s'écria-t-il.

\- Je vais les chercher, proposa Nami, il y avait un ton d'hésitation dans sa voix, elle a reçu des signes d'approbation de la pare des ses compagnons, ensuite elle se retourna pour faire face à la forêt et commença a à se diriger vers elle, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'entrée et fit quelque pas en arrière.

Elle secoua la tête et entra dans la forêt, elle commença à courir à la recherche de ses amis mais où les trouver, elle était sûr qu'ils ont entendus l'explosion des boulets de canon, et ils se dirigeaient peut être vers la plage, cependant ils ont pus tomber sur l'un des hommes de Kaido.

Elle pénétra dans les profondeurs de la forêt encore et encore mais aucune trace de ses amis, elle s'est arrêtée lorsqu'elle a entendu un craquement, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle mais elle ne voyait personne, elle savait que si elle tombait sur un ennemi elle ne s'en sortira pas, elle entendit un deuxième craquement, rapidement elle saisit son Clima-tact et se prépara pour se défendre.

Le silence régna autour d'elle alors qu'elle se tenait immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un homme surgit brusquement derrière elle et la mordit à l'épaule droite, elle laissa tomber son personnel et se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui enfonçait ses dents dans sa chaire, elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, et de peur en voyant sa tête de hyène de l'homme.

Des larmes chaudes coulaient de ses yeux lorsqu'il s'est détaché d'elle, et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Tu as un bon gout ma belle, dit l'homme sadiquement en léchant le sang sur les lèvres.

Elle gémit et pausa sa main gauche sur son épaule blessée, la douleur était insupportable et le sang coulait abondamment, elle avait vraiment la malchance de tomber sur ce monstre, mais elle devait se battre sinon elle allait être déchiqueté par l'homme en face d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, je voulais mettre ce chapitre le plus vite possible mais j'ai pris mon temps à l'écrire, si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : Se préparer au combat**

L'homme en face d'elle était vicieux, avide de sang et clairement fort beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, elle devait le combattre si elle voulait rester en vie malgré qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui et que c'était perdu d'avance, elle avait mal et peur surtout en voyant le sourire de son ennemi avec ses dents pointus, elle espérait que l'un de ses amis surgisse et la sauve de ce monstre.

L'homme se rapprocha de Nami et se mit à genou juste devant elle en gardant son sourire sadique, ensuite il pointa ses griffes et commença à caresser la joue gauche de la navigatrice d'en haut en bas avec son index.

\- Je croyais que Tai vous a réglé votre compte à toi et tes amis !, déclara l'homme en baillant, mais apparemment cet idiot s'est fait battre par des incapables comme vous.

Elle commença à paniquer en apprenant que l'ours qu'ils ont combattus avant était considéré comme un idiot de la pare de son adversaire actuel," cela voudrait dire qu'il est plus fort que lui !" pensait-elle, déjà ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à en venir à bout de lui malgré leurs supériorité numérique et elle réalisa est qu'elle est exposé à une situation critique, elle regarda furieusement l'homme qui ne cessait pas de la caressé et tourna brusquement la tête en s'éloignant de lui.

L'expression du visage de l'homme changea en un froncement de sourcils, ensuite il saisit Nami par la gorge fortement et il commença à serrer son emprise, après ce dernier se redressa et força la femme à se mettre debout sans la lâcher, elle essaya de se dégager mais il ne la lâcha pas, lorsqu'elle manqua d'air il la relâcha.

Elle haleta en se tenant la gorge, et ses pieds firent quelque pas en arrière tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Mais dis moi ma jolie, tu cherche à te faire violé en t'habillant comme ça ? demanda l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

Nami posa son regard sur son corps et remarqua qu'elle était juste vêtue d'un bikini, c'est vrai qu'elle était habitué à s'habiller comme ça mais elle s'est sentie vraiment mal à l'aise au regard pervers qu'il lui lança son ennemi, et sa peur grandit encore plus en réalisant qu'elle risquait à la fois de se faire tué et en plus se faire violé.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prends beaucoup plus mon pied en torturant mes victimes qu'en les violant, repris-t-il d'un ton rusé, elle se tétanisa en croisant son regard sadique.

* * *

Dans un endroit isolé dans la forêt, deux hommes s'étripaient sans se soucier de ce qui ce passé sur l'île, même quand ils ont entendus les explosions et quand ils ont remarqués l'agitation, mais ils étaient trop aveuglés par leurs aine l'un envers l'autre qu'ils n'ont pas arrêtés le combat.

Le moment de chamaillerie se termina lorsqu'ils ont sentis deux présences qui s'approchaient à toute allure d'eux, ils ont échangeaient un regard de compréhension et ils se sont détachés, ensuite ils se sont tournés et ils ont pris une posture de défense.

Un bref instant plus tard, deux hommes apparurent devant eux, l'un d'eux portait un masque noir qui ne laissait apparaitre que ses yeux verts qui fixèrent Zoro avec un regard tueur, il avait de longs cheveux blonds et portait une combinaison noir, mais ce qui était vraiment remarquable en lui, c'était le grand sabre qui avait en main, sa lame était noir tel que l'obscurité et devait faire deux mètres de long, le deuxième était de grande taille et portait une veste bleu déboutonné sans manche et un pantalon en cuir noir, son corps était recouvert de cicatrices surtout au niveau du buste, ça ressemblait à des brûlures.

\- Je vois que tu as en ta possession le célèbre Shuusui, fit l'homme masqué en désignant le sabre accroché au flanc de Zoro.

\- Oui c'est lui, rependit Zoro en posant la main sur son sabre. Mais sans être indiscret, vous êtes qui vous ?, reprit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes les hommes de Kaido, grogna le grand homme en prenant la pose pour montrer ses muscles. Et nous allons vous tuez.

\- En fin de l'action, je commençais à m'ennuyer, se réjouit Zoro.

\- Nami chérie et Robin d'amour sont en danger, je dois voler à leurs secours, déclara Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

\- Tu parles des deux femmes en maillot de bain, elles sont sûrement mortes à l'heure qui l'est avec le cyborg en slip, expliqua le grand homme en ricanant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis gros porc !?, s'exclama Sanji en se rapprochant de l'homme. Je vais te broyer les os si tu redis un truc pareil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas l'amoureux, ils sont fort et je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir, rassura Zoro.

\- Trêve de bavardage, coupa l'homme masqué en pointant son sabre vers Zoro. Je suis impatient de savoir qui l'emportera, mon Yami ou ton Shuusui, défit-il.

Zoro dégaina son sabre et dit : moi aussi.

L'homme masqué fonça sur Zoro avec un puissant coup de sabre, mais Zoro l'arrêta avec le sien, tellement le coup était fort, les arbres derrière lui ont tous été coupés, ensuite il commença à frapper avec la pointe de son sabre dans tout les sens et avec une rapidité spectaculaire, même Zoro avait une grande difficulté à les esquiver.

\- Je suis impressionné ! Tu réussis à éviter mes coups, félicita l'homme masqué son adversaire.

\- Je ne fais que m'échauffer, rétorqua Zoro en continuant à esquiver.

L'homme masqué fit quelque pas en arrière, puis il prit son sabre par la poignée avec ses deux mains et il l'enfonça au sol en fermant les yeux, ensuite une aura noir commença à l'entourer.

Le regard de Zoro se rétrécit à la vue en face de lui et il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, quand il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander, il fut couper lorsqu'il vit son adversaire se lancer dans les airs et foncer tout droit sur lui avec son sabre, heureusement il réussit à le bloquer avec deux sabres.

\- La force de ton coup à décupler en puissance avec cette aura, observa Zoro en s'éloignant. Est-ce un fruit du démon ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c'est le pouvoir de mon Yami, rependit le masqué en ricanant. Je n'ai même pas puisé en mon propre pouvoir.

\- Alors, le sabre en ta possession est Yami le sabre des ténèbres, ajouta Zoro en dégainant son troisième sabre. Je croyais que c'était une légende, reprit-il.

\- Non ce n'ai pas une légende, remarqua le masqué en prenant une position d'attaque. On ignore tout sur sa création mais il existe vraiment, ajouta-il.

Près d'eux, Sanji et le grand homme se fusillaient du regard, ensuite le grand homme se tortilla et il commença à faire des étirements et dit : Que la fête commence.

Le blond fut surprit de voir l'homme en face de lui qui se transformait, ses mais et ses pieds devinrent des sabots, de sa tête sortit des cornes, il avait l'apparence d'un taureau, l'instant d'après il apparut devant Sanji, le surprenant avec un coup de sabot sur le visage et le faisant voler loin.

Sanji se releva complètement assommé et fixa son ennemi en reprenant ses esprits, après un bon moment il mordit sa cigarette et ses lèvres se transformèrent en un sourire confiant, ensuite il commença à tourner très rapidement sur lui-même, suite à ce geste sa jambe droite s'enflamma.

\- Je dois aller au secours de Nami chérie et Robin d'amour, déclara Sanji en se préparant à attaquer. C'est pour ça que je vais en finir avec toi le plus vite possible tête de taureau, renchérit-il avec ardeur.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, se moqua le taureau.

Le blond a disparut de sa place et en un instant il était derrière son adversaire prêt à cogner.

\- Premier Hachis, cria Sanji en frappant.

Mais le taureau se tourna rapidement et bloqua l'attaque avec son coude droit et il profita de son emprise sur le tibia du blond pour le foudroyer avec un autre coup de sabot sur le visage le faisant voler à nouveau pour qu'il finit écrasé sur un rocher.

\- Quoi ? C'est déjà fini !, demanda le taureau avec un ton moqueur.

* * *

Sur la plage Robin et Franky et Usopp attendaient les autres, Chopper et Bepo étaient les premier arrivés, ensuite Brook et quelque membres de l'équipage des pirates du Heart, juste après Law est arrivé avec les membres restant de son équipage.

Le regard de Law balaya la plage à la recherche d'ennemis présent sur l'île ou de tout signe de danger, en inspectant la zone, il a remarqué que tout était ravagés et qu'il y avait un bateau amarré, ses yeux se rétrécirent en voyant le pavillon de Kaido et il s'est rapidement tourné vers les autre en leurs envoyant un regard interrogateur.

\- Nous avons été attaqués, déclara Robin en montrant les dégâts.

\- Combien sont-ils ?, lança Law sèchement.

\- Cinq, rependit Franky en se dirigeant vers Law. Nous avons battus l'un d'eux et les quatre autres se baladent dans la forêt en ce moment, reprit-il.

\- Où est le chapeau de paille ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?, demanda Law en soupirant ensuite il tourna la tête.

\- Non capitaine, s'écria Shachi derrière lui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Nami, dit Robin en fixant Law dans les yeux, il lui rendit un regard inquiet. Elle est partie à votre recherche et elle n'est pas encore revenue, continua-t-elle.

\- Je vais à sa recherche, coupa Law en se dirigeant vers la forêt sans même se retourner pour voir les regards des autres.

Il commença à sentir son cœur se séré dans sa poitrine et ses pas étaient lourds, pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de perdre Nami ?

\- Je vais avec vous capitaine, fit Shachi en le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

Il se tourna vers lui mais il resta silencieux avec un regard lointain, malgré le poids lourd dans sa poitrine, il réussit à lâcher : Non, reste ici, il pourra en arriver d'autres.

Ensuite il lui tourna le dos et continua de marcher, le sentiment de solitude qui le suivait pendant toute sa vie est revenu à ce moment là, ce sentiment qui a commencé à la mort de sa famille, mais Corazon l'a comblé avant qu'il ne meurt à son tour, après le sentiment est revenu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de Nami, et maintenant pourquoi il est revenu ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Un chapitre plein d'action j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris des scènes de combat en peu de temps et j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, je vous réserve plein de surprise, alors profitez-en.**

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Dans les ténèbres

Cela fait un moment que Luffy court sans savoir où aller, quand il a quitté ses amis à la chute d'eau, il s'est dirigé tout droit, mais ce n'était pas le chemin à prendre pour aller à la plage et il s'est perdu.

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il atteignit le rivage cependant il ne trouva aucun signe de ses amis ni du Sunny, ensuite il commença à explorer le lieu et quelques instants plus tard, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la plage où ils ont accostés et sans tarder, il se précipita vers la forêt en revenant sur ses pas pour qu'il ne se perde pas une deuxième fois. J'ai attrapé la maladie de Zoro, pensait-il.

Il arriva essoufflé à son point de dépars la chute d'eau magnifique et il la contempla pendant une courte durée avant qu'il reprit sa route.

* * *

Le combat entre Zoro et le masqué fut violent parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi résistants l'un que l'autre, Zoro ricanait en esquivant les attaques enchainés de son ennemi et cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle excitation en combattant, le sourire ne quittait pas son visage, ce qui énerva son ennemi et ce dernier prit de l'élan et il concentra toute l'aura qui l'entourer dans son sabre ensuite il lui envoya une attaque noir tranchante, Zoro l'arrêta difficilement mais l'attaque c'est fracassés en plusieurs morceaux comme si c'était du verre, après les morceaux commencèrent à foncer sur Zoro séparément, quant à lui il réussit à éviter quelques uns mais les autres l'ont entaillés dans plusieurs parties de son corps.

C'était incroyable la force de Yami, sa puissance a réussit à troubler Zoro et en même temps à le satisfaire, le combat de sabre était sa passion et devenir le plus grand sabreur au monde était son rêve, pouvoir combattre un homme qui possède un sabre de légende le rendait heureux.

\- Je dois avouer que tu as de l'endurance !, fit le masqué en se préparant à réattaquer. Je me demande pendant combien de temps pourras tu éviter mes attaques ?, menaça-t-il.

\- Depuis toute à l'heure, je ne fais qu'esquiver tes attaques, maintenant à toi de gouter aux miennes, rétorqua Zoro en brandissant ses lames.

\- Assez de ça, crois tu vraiment m'intimider avec tes menaces !?, tonna le masqué en dévisageant Zoro.

\- Mais dit moi, sans ton sabre tu ne vaux rien ?, demanda Zoro.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- J'ai remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais qu'utiliser les capacités de ton sabre, dit Zoro en fixant le sabre de son ennemi. Yami le sabre des ténèbres mérite bien son titre du sabre du mal, ajouta-il.

Cependant il fut coupé lorsque son ennemi lui envoya plusieurs attaques similaires à la précédente, il les évita de justesse en se jetant par terre et il n'eut pas le temps de se relever jusqu'à ce que d'autres attaques le frappe de plein fouet.

\- C'est fini chasseur de pirates, déclara le masqué d'un ton assuré.

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr, gémit Zoro en se redressant.

\- Toi, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, cracha le masqué en dégageant l'aura noir de son sabre pour qu'elle finit par former une longue corde noir ou un long fouet puis il sauta en l'air en laissant échapper un hurlement de rage et lança son fouet vers Zoro, la corde d'aura se tortilla et s'enroula autour de ce dernier, il essaya de se dégager mais il n'avait pas pu, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa force, elle se serait encore plus sur lui et il sentait comme si ses forces le lâchaient.

\- Les ténèbres de mon Yami se nourrissent de la peur, la tristesse et de tout sentiment négative, expliqua le masqué en se rapprochant de Zoro. Et à chaque fois que tu essaye de te détacher, les ténèbres se nourriront de ta force, reprit-il en ricanant.

\- Salaud, lança Zoro en tombant sur ses genoux, il se sentait faible et surtout pathétique. Attend, mais ce truc se nourrit de ma puissance si j'essaye de me dégager et de mes sentiments négative, pensait-il, ensuite il ferma les yeux et il commença à vider son esprit en s'immobilisant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a chasseur de pirate ? Tu abandonne déjà ?, se moqua le masqué d'un ton rusé. Mais c'est quoi ça !?, s'exclama-t-il en voyant que l'aura qui entourait Zoro commença à se desserrer.

\- Je dois te remercier pour m'avoir informé du mode d'emploi de cette aura, fit Zoro en s'éloignant de l'aura. Tu as été trop naïf sur ce coup-là mon vieux, reprit-il avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage et il fit quelque pas en arrière, ensuite il détacha son bandana de son bras et le mit autour de sa tête, après il dégaina ses trois sabres et les positionnes, puis il tourna sur lui-même. Dragon Slash, cria-t-il.

L'homme masqué ne comprit pas ce qu'il ce passait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envola en tournoyant, quant à Zoro, il rengaina ses sabres.

Mais le combat n'était pas encore terminé car l'ennemi s'est mit debout, il avait l'air amoché mais il pouvait combattre, son masque est tombé pour laisser apparaitre un visage d'une beauté époustouflante au trait fin, même Zoro était ébloui en le voyant.

\- Je vais passer aux choses sérieuses, lança l'ennemi en ramassant son masque et il le remit. Tu disais que je ne valais rien sans mon sabre, et bien, je vais te montrer mon véritable pouvoir, pour ton information j'ai mangé un fruit du démon de type Zoan, éclaira le masqué en ricanant.

* * *

Sanji frappait sans arrêt mais ses attaques ont toutes étaient arrêtés par son ennemi, en plus de ça les coups de sabots du taureau étaient super puissants, le blond commença à exaspérer car il voulait finir le combat le plus vite possible pour aller au secours des femmes.

\- Je commence à perdre patience, dit Sanji alors qu'il atterrissait de son saut.

\- Moi aussi, affirma le taureau en chargeant ses sabots avec du haki de l'armement, ensuite il se jeta sur le blond mais ce dernier sauta en l'air ce qui commença à agacer son ennemi et des veines apparurent sur son front. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire et esquiver, reprit-il.

La patience de Sanji a expiré et malgré qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, son adversaire avait raison, depuis le début du combat, il n'a pas réussi à l'atteindre une seule fois, il s'est juste contenté à esquiver les coups de ce dernier.

Le taureau croisa ses bras et il bondit en l'air surprenant Sanji qui n'avait pas anticipé cet assaut, frappant celui-ci avec plusieurs coups de sabots sur son thorax, le blond s'écrasa fortement sur un rocher et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux tout était flou, il respirait lourdement et un flux de sang jaillit de sa bouche, puis il essaya de se redresser lentement en se calant à un arbre à côté de lui, il pouvait sentir la douleur explosait dans sa poitrine . Merde, cette attaque m'a vraiment amoché, jura-t-il.

Sanji ferma les yeux et il s'imagina dans la plage en train de jouer au ballon avec Nami et Robin, puis une autre scène tournait dans son esprit, que les deux femmes était en danger et qu'elles appelaient son nom à leurs secours « Sanji …. Sanji…, notre prince charmant, notre chevalier preux, vient à notre secours », tout à coup des flammes l'ont entouré et il se dressa subitement en poussant un cri de colère oubliant la douleur qu'il sentait.

\- Quelle mouche t'as piqué ?, grogna le taureau alors qu'il regardait le blond s'enflammer. Tu devras être dans les vapes en ce moment ? Comment peux-tu avoir encore de la force ?

\- C'est la force de l'amour, fit le blond en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Je suis sûr que tu ne connais ce genre de force, ajouta-il en tirant une bouffée.

\- Non, je l'avoue, rependit le taureau en prenant une position d'attaque. Même cette présumé force ne t'aideras pas à me vaincre.

Sanji mit tout son cœur et toute sa force dans son coup de pied et s'envola vers l'ennemi le frappant sur la tête, ensuite il se retourna et il utilisa son autre jambe pour frapper le torse du taureau avec plusieurs coups, puis il le refrappa sur la tête le faisant s'envoler et s'écraser sur le sol complètement évanoui.

\- Mais où est cet idiot de Marimo, il se perd même en combattant, je n'ai pas le temps de le chercher, je dois aller au secours de mes dames, dit le blond en courant.

* * *

Le cri exaspéré de Nami alors qu'elle se faisait taillader par l'homme hyène ne s'entendait par personne, en plus la blessure de son épaule n'arrangeait pas l'affaire, la morsure n'arrêtait pas de saigner.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea au sol et commença à trainer délicatement ses longues griffes sur les parties nues du corps de la jeune femme, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle ne survivra peut être pas, elle pouvait entendre le chant d'un oiseau, il se trouvait surement sur un arbre aux alentours, malgré sa situation, ce chant réussit à l'apaiser, elle ferma les yeux et des souvenirs ont refait surface dans son esprit, toutes les épreuve qu'elle a surmonté et toutes les aventures qu'elle a vécue depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'équipage au chapeau de paille, seulement la majeure partie de son aventure elle se faisait tout le temps kidnapper et elle avait toujours besoin d'être sauvée.

\- Pourquoi ?, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?, demanda l'homme au dessus d'elle.

\- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi suis-je faible ?, fit elle sarcastiquement.

\- Ça c'est un aveu courageux de ta part, tu montes dans mon estime, approuva-t-il simplement. Mais les faibles n'ont pas de place dans le monde de la piraterie ma jolie, enseigna-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant et poussa un long soupir d'agacement, le désespoir qui la hantait se dissipa quand elle effleura avec sa main droite son Clima-tact, il est tombé lorsqu'il sauta sur elle comme un animal affamé auparavant, elle voulait le ramasser mais son épaule était tellement endommagé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la faire bouger, en plus l'homme était toujours au dessus d'elle.

L'odeur du sang lui donnait la nausée malgré que c'était le sien, cependant elle avait encore plus envie de vomir en sentant l'odeur de son ennemi au moment où il s'est penché pour lécher le sang sur épaule. Quel homme écœurant!, pensa-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il était occupé à la lécher elle chercha à ramasser son Clima-tact, elle fit un effort mais c'était trop douloureux, elle prit une forte inspiration et bougea sa main de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le bâton, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Ça te plait que je te lèche, dit-il sadiquement en se redressant. Si tu veux, je lècherai tout ton corps…. AAHHHH.

Elle enfonça son bâton dans la poitrine de l'homme en le brulant avec sa bulle de chaleur ensuite elle le poussa et elle se releva rapidement pour s'enfuir, malgré qu'elle trébucha elle n'arrêta pas de courir, elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline monter en elle et ses mains tremblaient de peur. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, se disait-elle.

Elle cessa de courir subitement lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de son adversaire, un cri d'animal affamé et ça ressemblait à un rire diabolique qui faisait froid dans le dos, en plus de ça le son se rapprochait d'elle, elle reprit rapidement sa course en utilisant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, toutefois l'homme lui coupa la route.

\- Salut, fit-il en se jetant sur la femme et mordant sa cuisse, elle s'est tordu de douleur mais tellement elle était faible, elle n'arrivait pas à crier.

* * *

Law trainait dans la forêt étouffante heurtant tout ce qui ce trouvait sur son chemin, l'angoisse l'avait conquis, bile monta dans sa gorge alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait perdre Nami à la manière dont il a perdu les êtres chers à son cœur, c'est ce qu'il craignait le plus.

C'était bizarre une relation amoureuse au sein de la piraterie, surtout entre deux personnes qui font partis de deux équipages rivaux, en plus de ça le monde de la piraterie était connu par la trahison, mais il savait très bien que l'amour que lui portait Nami était pur et si quelque chose de mal lui arriva ça serai par sa faute à lui, car c'est lui qui les a entrainé dans cette alliance.

Après un long moment de marche il aperçut des pas accompagné de trace de sang, il espérait que ce n'était pas celui de Nami, se penchant pour les examiner et voir où mènent ils pour les suivre, il dona un coup de poing au sol en voyant que le sang n'était pas sec et en se relevant il entendit un cri, qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal qui ne s'arrêta pas, un cri jubilatoire ou plutôt un rire jubilatoire, sans tarder il décida d'aller vers la provenance du cri, quelque chose lui disait que Nami se trouvait là bas.


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a quelques jours et malgré les circonstances je l'ai fini, pour le prochain chapitre j'espère le poster rapidement mais peut être il y aura du retard, parce que mon père a été diagnostiqué avec un cancer alors je passe tout mon temps avec lui et quand je me retrouve seule, je commence à écrire parce que c'est ma façon à moi pour me soulager et oublier un peu mes problèmes.**

 **Je voudrais vous remerciez pour les commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez ma fiction et aussi ça m'encourage vraiment.**

* * *

Chapitre 07 : Lames et griffes.

Nami suait abondement et ses paupières était très lourdes, toutes ses forces l'ont quittés et elle ne sentait plus rien, juste le froid, en plus de ça ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête battait, elle voulait se débattre mais elle ne pouvait même pas faire bouger un seul doigt, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle entendit l'homme au dessus d'elle glousser et elle perçut qu'il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nez à nez avec elle, après cela plus rien seulement le noir.

Law était abasourdi en voyant la scène en face de lui, elle était ce qui pouvait qualifiée étant une horreur, la femme qu'il aimait nageait dans une mare de sang, elle était enfoncée dans le sol et un homme couvert de fourrure était au dessus d'elle, à califourchon sur son corps.

L'homme se retourna lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Law, il lui envoya un sourire moqueur tendis que le chirurgien de la mort le fusilla du regard, une vague de colère monta en lui quand il vit la mâchoire ensanglanté de l'homme en face de lui, mais ce qui l'enragea le plus, c'était les blessures et les ecchymoses apparentes sur le corps de la femme et la pâleur de son visage.

\- Trafalgar Law, tu es arrivé à temps au clou du spectacle, déclara l'homme hyène bruyamment, il y avait un ton de satisfaction dans sa voix. Je m'amusais un peu avec la chatte voleuse mais maintenant que tu es là.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, déclara Law fermement avec un profond froncement de sourcils, tendis que son regard se rétrécit.

L'homme hyène chargea son poing pour frapper Nami, tout à coup une sphère bleue l'entoura et la femme au dessus de lui disparut pour laisser place à un morceau de bois, il tourna son regard vers Law et il vit la rousse dans ses bras.

\- Rend la moi !, cria l'homme hyène en grinçant les dents.

Le chirurgien de la mort ignora les hurlements de l'homme, ne perdant pas de temps, il allongea rapidement la navigatrice par terre et il vérifia son pouls, il s'est senti soulagé en sentant le minuscule battement de cœur de la femme, il grogna à voix haute en examinant la femme et en voyant la blessure profonde de son l'épaule, ensuite il généra sa chambre en posant sa paume sur la plaie endommagé de la rousse et il stoppa l'hémorragie.

Cependant il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper des autres blessures car l'homme hyène commença à se rapprocher de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas être interrompu en plein massacre, lança l'homme alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement de Law. C'est pour ça, je vais te tuer ensuite je tuerai la fille, menaça-t-il.

\- C'est moi qui vais te tuer, fit Law en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de la femme, puis il prit sa main et il posa un doux baiser dessus. Je serai rapide, je te le promets.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sentimental !, s'exclama l'homme hyène d'un ton ironique. Le chirurgien de la mort, HAHAHAHA, ne me fait pas rire, rit-il en se jetant sur le médecin.

Grace à son pouvoir, Law éloigna Nami pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas d'avantage, puis il dégaina Kikoku et il bloqua l'attaque dirigé vers lui, les griffes de l'homme hyène grincèrent sur la lame mais ce n'était qu'une diversion pour se booster en avant et mordre Law, mais le chirurgien n'est pas tombé dans le panneau et il arriva à l'esquiver en se téléportant avec ses capacités, surprenant son ennemi de dos avec un coup d'épée cependant l'homme hyène était aussi très vigilent, il se laissa tomber sur le sol évitant le coup de Law de justesse.

L'homme hyène ne perdit pas une seconde, ses deux pattes avants changèrent de couleur et devinrent noir en raison de son Haki, puis il se prépara à attaquer, Law jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers l'endroit où se trouvait Nami, son regard inquiet ne passa pas inaperçu, ensuite il se concentra sur son adversaire en formant sa zone sphérique.

\- Tu es trop distrait Trafalgar, dit l'ennemi d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il se déplaça rapidement à gauche et à droite comme un éclair dans le ciel, puis il commença à frapper Law avec des coups de poings aléatoire, ce dernier réussit à les arrêter tous, quand il s'arrêta de bouger, il était debout devant Nami et regardant Law sadiquement. Alors tu aime bien cette fille, bain moi aussi je l'aime bien, se moqua-t-il en léchant ses lèvres. Mais ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est le goût de son sang, ajouta-t-il.

Les yeux de Law s'élargirent alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus furieux, regardant fixement l'homme avec un regard meurtrier et à la seconde d'après il était devant son ennemi le frappant avec un coup de pied chargé de Haki, l'homme n'a même pas eu le temps de se défendre.

\- Je vais te tuer, Cria le médecin avec ardeur.

* * *

Luffy arriva en courant sur la plage, il s'arrêta sec devant ses amis et commença à inspecter la zone, il était troublé par la vue devant lui, puis il se tourna rapidement vers ses amis et cria : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Luffy !, s'écria Ussop et Chopper à l'unisson et en courant vers leur capitaine.

\- Les hommes de Kaido nous ont attaqués, dit Franky en s'agitant.

\- Où sont-ils ? Ne me dites pas que vous les avez tous battus !? Je veux me battre, demanda Luffy en attrapant Ussop par les épaules et le secouant fortement.

\- Arrête ! Tu vas me tuer, se débattit Ussop.

Robin se leva d'où elle était assise et se rapprocha de son capitaine enflammé, ensuite elle posa sa paume sur le bras de son capitaine et dit : Ils sont dans la forêt, je me demande comment tu ne les as pas rencontré ?

\- Je vais les chercher tout de suite, fit-il en lâchant son emprise sur l'homme au long nez, je vais tous les battre.

\- Attend Luffy ! Nous avons déjà battus un et il reste quatre, expliqua l'archéologue en étouffant ses rires.

-Tout à l'heure, nous avons entendus des bruis qui proviennent de la forêt, les autres sont entrain de se battre YOHOHOHO, ajouta Brook.

\- Alors je dois faire vite sinon je n'aurai personne à combattre, s'affola Luffy en tapotant la main de Robin qui était posée sur son bras. Dites moi, qui d'entre nous sont dans la forêt ?

\- Zoro, Sanji, Nami et Law, rependit le petit renne.

\- Nami ! Mais pourquoi elle est là-bas ? C'est dangereux !, s'exclama Luffy d'un ton inquiet.

\- Elle est venue nous prévenir de la présence de l'ennemi, mais personne ne l'a revu depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la forêt, rependit Shachi en se rapprochant de l'homme au chapeau de paille. Le capitaine est allé à sa recherche, ajouta-il.

Sans aucun mot de plus Luffy prit son chapeau et le mit sur sa tête et se lança en courant vers les bois.

* * *

\- Un poulet, un poulet ! HAHAHAHAAA, se moqua Zoro en voyant l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je suis un coq, rectifia le masqué d'un ton irrité.

\- Mais ça reste comme même un poulet HAHAHAHAAA, rit Zoro encore plus en voyant son adversaire gêné. Tu m'as fais croire que tu as mangé un fruit de démon trop fort HAHAHAHAAA.

\- Tait toi, c'est un fruit très puissant tu vas voir, menaça le coq en fulminant de colère.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, cette crête te va à ravir, plaisanta l'homme aux cheveux verts sarcastiquement. Juste une question, ses petites ailes que tu as sur le dos te font voler ou c'est juste pour la décoration ? HAHAHAHAAA.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, beugla l'homme masqué.

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts regarda l'homme en face de lui et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa transformation, la major partie de son corps était couverte de plumes de couleur noir avec des reflets rouges dorés, ses bras sont restés les mêmes seulement ils étaient habillés de plumes et ses jambes sont devenus des pattes recouverte d'écailles avec quatre griffes très longues en plus des ergots très pointus, malgré le masque qu'il portait, un bec jaune apparut sur son visage et dans le bas de son dos une queue de plume très épaisse apparut aussi.

Le coq masqué se propulsa vers son adversaire avec une vitesse extrême et il le frappa avec son sabre entouré d'aura noir, Zoro l'intercepta au moyen de ses trois sabres, mais la force de la collision et l'aura noir qui le blessait l'ont fait tombés, quand il était à terre son ennemi enfonça ses griffes au dessus de sa clavicule le faisant hurler de douleur et tousser du sang. Je dois avouer que son fruit du démon l'a rendu plus fort et plus rapide, pensait Zoro.

Le coq dégagea ses griffes et il se lança en l'air, puis il plongea vers Zoro en pointant son sabre pour l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de ce dernier alors qu'il était étendu sur le sol, les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts devinrent exorbités et il se roula rapidement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas transpercer par le grand sabre.

Zoro regarda la place où il était quelque seconde avant et il fut surprit en voyant la moitié de Yami planté dans le sol rocheux et ferme, puis il vit son adversaire se lancer une deuxième fois en l'air.

\- Tu as vu l'utilité de mon fruit du démon, quand je me transforme je deviens encore plus agile et plus puissant, dit le masqué en se jetant sur le sabreur.

\- Je ne vois aucune différence mis à part ton look, rependit Zoro alors qu'il se relevait le plus rapidement possible en ramassant ses sabres puis il se prépara pour arrêter l'attaque de son ennemi.

Il stoppa le coup avec deux sabres, cependant la force de l'impact le poussait en arrière mais il resta debout sur ses pieds malgré que son corps se déchiré de douleur, en faisant un grand effort il réussit à repousser son adversaire et il s'éloigna le plus vite possible de lui avant que l'aura noir qui émanait du sabre ne l'atteigne, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son souffle, le masqué se lança sur lui le frappant avec son sabre.

Zoro lutta fortement et il esquiva toutes les attaques de son ennemi, toutefois le masqué le surprit avec un puissant coup de patte en enfonçant ses longues griffes dans le bras gauche de ce dernier, il laissa tomber ses sabres alors qu'il fit quelque pas en arrière, l'instant d'après le coq lui ajouta plusieurs coups tels que le précédent, plantant encore ses griffes dans plusieurs parties du corps de l'homme aux cheveux verts le faisant tomber par terre.

\- Meurs Roronoa, dit le coq alors qu'il se prépara à frapper l'homme étendu au sol.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ça, rependit l'homme aux cheveux verts d'un air satisfait en se redressant et il utilisa toute les forces qu'il lui restait pour prendre de l'élan en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? T'en veux encore ?, nargua le coq.

\- Si je me fais battre par un poulet, je serai la risée des autres, Zoro se mit à rire, ensuite il croisa ses sabres et il fonça sur son adversaire tendis que l'autre lui fonçait dessus en même temps. Démon Slash, cria-t-il.

En une seconde il trancha l'homme masqué avant qu'il ne se fasse toucher par l'attaque de ce dernier.

\- Je …. Je suis vaincu, gémit le coq alors qu'il tombait dans les vapes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ça m'a prit plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre que les autres, parce que j'ai été très occupé avec mon père et mes études à l'université, en fin j'ai fini les chapitres de combats, je suis vraiment inspirée pour les prochains chapitres, j'espère que je serai plus rapide, je vais faire de mon mieux, si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 08 : Singe VS Gorille

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille cherchait désespérément un adversaire dans les bois, cela fait déjà un moment qu'il n'a pas combattu et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup, à peine quelques minutes se sont écoulés depuis son entré dans la forêt, il s'est senti suivi par quelqu'un, il s'arrêta brusquement et il commença à regarder à gauche et à droite à la recherche de celui qui le suivait.

\- Montre-toi pour que je te frappe, cria-t-il en serrant ses poings.

Il entendit un ricanement en face de lui, ensuite une grande silhouette émergea des buissons, un grand homme deux fois plus grand que lui avec une peau couverte de poiles courtes grises, son visage était de la même couleur et il avait de grande narine, son corps était sillonné de plusieurs cicatrices et il marchait en s'appuyant sur les phalanges de ses mains, mais ce que Luffy a remarqué le plus c'était les cheveux bleus de ce dernier avec une coiffure similaire à celle du général Franky.

\- Trop cool!, se réjouit Luffy avec des yeux étoilés et en sautant. Mais attend tu es un singe ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Monkey D. Luffy, c'est toi le singe, moi je suis un gorille, rectifia l'homme d'un ton irrité. De plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de cool pour que tu t'excites à ce point.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ressemble au général Franky et lui il est super cool, expliqua l'homme au chapeau de paille innocemment.

\- J'ai déjà entendu que tu étais un idiot mais là je le confirme, remarqua le gorille en souriant. Tu n'aurais jamais du provoquer mon capitaine Kaido et maintenant je vais te tuer capitaine au chapeau de paille, menaça-t-il.

Luffy se prépara pour combattre, il écarta ses jambes et il plia ses genoux, puis il chargea ses poings toujours serrés de Haki et en un instant il était devant son adversaire prêt à le frapper, cependant malgré sa taille, le gorille était très rapide et il réussit à esquiver le coup dirigé vers son visage.

L'homme au chapeau de paille ne s'est pas découragé, il se tourna vers son ennemi et il le frappa avec une rafale de coups de poings, il réussit à le toucher à plusieurs reprises, mais le gorille attrapa le bras droit de Luffy pendant l'attaque et il recula pour gagner du terrain entre lui et celui ci, ensuite il le tira vers lui et il le reçoit en le frappant avec sa paume droite enduite de Haki au ventre sans lâcher sa prise sur le bras de ce dernier, puis il le propulsa sous lui l'enfonçant au sol en lui tordant le bras en avant.

Le jeune capitaine toussa durement de douleur, toutefois le combat n'était pas terminé, il roula sur le sol puis il se releva, son ennemi ne lui a pas toujours lâché le bras, alors il le tira vers lui et il le frappa avec ses deux pieds au visage le faisant valser, le gorille tourna sur lui-même et il tomba sur ses jambes.

\- Je vois que tu es résistant, fit le gorille alors qu'il corrigeait sa coiffure. Plus résistant que certains membres de ton équipage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, lança Luffy d'un ton sérieux.

\- Tu aurais du entendre les cris de la chatte voleuse lorsqu'elle se faisait massacrer, jubila l'ennemi en tremblant d'excitation.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Les yeux de Luffy se sont assombris dangereusement et il fixa l'homme en face de lui avec un regard furieux, ce dernier lui rependit avec un sourire de satisfaction énervant le jeune capitaine encore plus, une seconde plus tard son avant bras droit foudroya la mâchoire du gorille avec fureur et il lui ajouta un coup de pied sur sa taille, mais il n'a même pas eu le temps de donner un autre coup, l'homme gorille s'est rapproché rapidement de lui et il enroula ses bras autours de sa taille, puis il commença à serrer son emprise sur lui, heureusement que Luffy est un homme élastique, il s'est étiré pour filer de la prise de son adversaire et il s'éloigna de lui en se lançant.

Luffy atterrit à quelque mètre de son adversaire et ne perdant pas de temps à esquiver les poings de ce dernier qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle en bondissant en l'air, quand il atterrit à nouveau sur le sol, il fut surprit de voir le gorille à la même place, il ne l'attaquait pas juste il le regardait malicieusement.

-Tu es vraiment suicidaire de te frotter à mon capitaine mais en te voyant je comprends, dit le gorille d'un ton calme. En plus je suis sûr que c'est l'idée de ce renard de Trafalgar Law, ajouta-il en pliant ses jambes pour attaquer.

\- je vais battre ton capitaine et les autres Empereurs, sourit Luffy en faisant un pas en avant. Parce que le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi.

\- Tu prends t'es rêve pour la réalité, Hahahaha, se moqua l'ennemi en se lançant en l'air et se jetant sur Luffy avec un coup de poing chargé de Haki, Luffy fit la même chose et lorsque leurs poings se rencontrèrent une charge d'énergie explosa tellement la force dont ils ont fait preuve était féroce, ils ont tous les deux sautés en arrière.

* * *

Les yeux gris de Law ne quittaient pas la femme allongée au sol malgré qu'il fût en plein milieu d'un combat, il ne pouvait pas oublier sa présence ni se battre convenablement.

Il avait le front plissé d'inquiétude et une grimace de rage ne quittait pas son visage, tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment là c'était de découper l'homme en face de lui en tout petits morceaux et de le faire souffrir le maximum possible, il maudissait le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour maitre en œuvre toutes ses idées morbides, il devait faire vite pour prendre soin de la navigatrice.

Il inspira lentement puis il expira, en ce moment il devait se concentrer au combat et de chasser toute l'angoisse qui le hantait, il tourna le regard vers son adversaire, oh dieu ce qu'il voulait le défigurer pour ne plus revoir son sourire dégoutant. Je commencerai par découper sa tête, pensait-il.

\- Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'il a notre chère amoureux ?, déclara l'homme hyène en commençant à tourner autour de Law rapidement.

\- Silence !, cria le chirurgien de la mort en fermant les yeux alors qu'il relâchait sa chambre de sa paume, ensuite il brondit son Nodachi et il arrêta une attaque de griffes dirigée vers son visage, quand il attaqua son adversaire à son tour essayant de le trancher, l'homme hyène disparut encore une fois et il continua à tourner autour de Law. Je dois trouver une solution pour sa rapidité, pensait-il.

Le capitaine des Hearts pirates élargit sa sphère bleue pour entourer toute la zone autour de lui et son adversaire, puis il découpa un rocher en face de lui en plusieurs pièces et il commença à faire des gestes de la main, avec des mouvements subtiles des doigts, les morceaux de pierres commencèrent à flotter dans l'espace en tourbillonnant et elles frappèrent violement l'homme hyène qui tournait lui aussi dans le même espace.

\- Ahh, cria l'homme animal alors que les morceaux de pierres le déchiraient dans plusieurs parties de son corps.

Law observa l'homme qui criait en se concentrant, puis il commença à ajuster son Nodachi pour attaquer.

\- n'y pense même pas, reprit l'homme hyène d'un ton fort en tombant au sol, ensuite il se redressa et il pointa ses griffes vers le chirurgien. Maintenant, on ne joue plus.

Un bruit dans les buissons attira l'attention des deux adversaires, ils tournèrent le regard vers la provenance du bruit, soudain, une tête aux cheveux blonds sortit, un homme qui avait l'air bien amoché en voyant les blessures apparentes sur son corps, avec une cigarette dans sa bouche, le cuistot de l'équipage au chapeau de paille regarda sa camarade blessée et son allié et l'homme animal, d'après l'expression sur son visage, il comprit tout de suite la situation et le regard qu'il envoya à l'ennemi disait tout.

\- Nami chérie !, s'écria Sanji en courant vers la navigatrice, il s'accroupit devant elle et il la regarda avec inquiétude, puis il s'embrasa de colère et il se tourna vers l'homme hyène. Que ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Haha….. Intéressant, encore un admirateur !, je dois admettre que cette femme à beaucoup de succès, ricana la hyène en fixant Law sadiquement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que…..

\- Ecoute moi, Nami-ya a besoin de soin médical le plus rapidement possible, coupa Law d'un ton froid. Emmène la au près de Tony-ya, je m'occupe de celui là.

\- Je vais massacrer cette ordure, cria le cuistot.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette femme ?, interrogea l'homme animal malicieusement, le cuistot regarda Law pensivement.

\- Kuro ashi-ya, si tu veux qu'elle reste en vie, tu dois l'emmener chez votre médecin, interrompu le brun sèchement.

\- Je croyais que Chopper était avec toi ?, demanda le blond alors qu'il prenait la navigatrice dans ses bras, il n'insista pas pour se battre, il savait que la priorité était de soigner Nami.

\- Il est retourné à la plage, rependit le chirurgien en commençant à marcher vers son adversaire.

\- Tache de venger Nami chérie, cria Sanji et sans plus tarder il commença à courir en direction de la plage.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, rit la hyène en sautant vers Law. Finissons-en avant qu'un autre amoureux de la chatte voleuse ne débarque.

\- Tssss, fit Law en attaquant son adversaire qui s'abattit sur lui avec des griffes chargées de Haki, maintenant que son esprit est soulagé du côté de Nami, rien ne le retenait, il pouvait se donner à fond.

L'homme hyène réussit à griffer le chirurgien de la mort, c'était une blessure très profonde, cependant lui aussi a été touché, ou plutôt il a perdu l'un de ses membres, il tourna le regard vers le capitaine pirate et il fut surprit de le voir debout avec un sourire fourbe malgré l'entaille qu'il avait au torse et le sang qui coulait tenant dans ses mains le bras gauche qui lui a amputé.

\- Enfoiré !, hurla la hyène avec rage alors que ses yeux se sont rétrécis quand Law découpa son bras en pièces, puis il se lança sur lui pour le faire payer pour cet acte.

Law posa son sabre sur son épaule calmement et il pencha sa tête sur le côté, le sourire ne quittait pas son visage parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'une de ses techniques préférés, lorsque son ennemi était près de lui, le chirurgien mit la main sur la poitrine de ce dernier tout en esquivant son attaque habilement, il retira un petit cube rouge qui contenait le cœur de celui-ci.

L'homme hyène tomba à genoux et il était à bout de souffle, il remonta sa tête pour regarder le capitaine en face de lui, ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit son cœur battant dans la main du médecin, cependant, ce n'était pas tout, ses yeux ont presque sortis de leurs orbites au moment où Trafalgar Law commença à serrer le cœur qu'il avait en main, il a fait mieux de ne pas découper la tête de son adversaire, sinon il n'aurai jamais pu voir cet air terrifié sur son visage.

\- La fête ne fait que commencer, fit le chirurgien alors qu'il jeta le cœur par terre et il commença à l'écraser, il reçut des cris de douleurs en repense, il a refait la même chose pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que son adversaire tomba dans les vapes. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'ouvra plus jamais les yeux, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Franky était accompagné d'Ussop, ils vérifiaient si le Sunny avait subi des dégâts lorsqu'ils furent attaqués, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dommages, juste quelques égratignures de rien du tout, les autres étaient tous sur la plage entrain d'attendre les membres manquants, plus le temps passé plus le stress était apparent sur leurs visages, chacun d'eux se divertit à sa façon jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent le cri de Sanji qui arriva en courant.

\- Chopper !, appela le blond en fonçant sur le petit renne.

\- Sanji ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?, s'exclama Chopper en voyant le sang visible sur ses nakamas. Ohhh ! Un médecin, un médecin, y a-t-il un médecin ?, pleura-t-il en s'agitant. Mais je suis un médecin.

\- Nami est mal en point, tu dois la soigner, expliqua le cuistot.

\- Oui je vois, conduit là au Sunny immédiatement pour que je puisse m'occuper d'elle, fit le médecin alors qu'il indiquait le bateau amarré.

Sanji se dépêcha à transporter la femme qui agonisait dans ses bras suivis par tout le monde, il entra dans l'infirmerie et il posa la navigatrice sur le lit, puis Chopper commença à la soigner, il grimaça en voyant les traces de morsures et la gravité de ses blessures, il se tourna vers ses amis et dit : Elle a besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale de l'épaule en urgence, vous devez attendre dors.

\- Je reste avec toi pour t'aider, proposa Shachi .

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Pengouin alors que tout le monde sortaient de la pièce. Sanji ! Toi tu restes, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures.

Chopper acquiesça, puis il injecta une anesthésie à la navigatrice, Shachi préparait les matériaux dont ils ont besoin pour l'opération.

\- Le tissus de son épaule est très abimé et je pense qu'elle est fracturée, sans parler des autres plaies sur son corps, expliqua le petit renne en examinant de près la blessure. En plus, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, normalement il doit y avoir une hémorragie, comment s'est elle arrêtée ?

\- Ça doit être Law, lorsque j'ai trouvé Nami, il était entrain de se battre avec l'un des hommes de Kaido juste à côté et c'est lui qui m'a demandé de la ramener ici, éclaira Sanji alors qu'il retirait sa veste.

\- C'est sûrement le capitaine, fit Shachi en échangeant un regard de compréhension avec Pengouin.

\- Prépare une perfusion intraveineuse, ordonna Chopper d'un air autoritaire, Shachi se hâta à exécuter l'ordre.

* * *

Luffy était complètement étourdi, ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il est entrain de combattre et le dernier coup qu'il a reçu était très fort, si à sa place c'était une personne normal, elle serait sans doute assommée ou peut être pire, il était à genoux à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a chapeau de paille ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?, fit le gorille sarcastiquement.

\- Jamais ! Je vais te botter le cul et après on va voir qui va abandonner, lança Luffy d'un ton menaçant.

\- HAHAHAHA, je vois que tu n'es pas seulement idiot mais aussi naïf, se moqua l'homme animal. Sans parler de tes membres d'équipages, ils sont tellement faibles, en ce moment, mes compagnons les ont sans doute tués.

\- Mes amis sont très forts et je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, dit le capitaine au chapeau de paille alors qu'il se mit debout. Et je ne laisserai personne leurs faire du mal et parler d'eux comme ça.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en place et il poussa un long cri, puis il s'est propulsé vers son ennemi et il s'accrocha à lui en étirant son cou vers l'arrière, le gorille essaya de se débattre mais le coup de crâne du capitaine au chapeau de paille le frappa en plein tête, sans reculer, il resta accroché avec ses jambes et il étira ses deux bras vers l'arrière, ensuite il les projette en avant cognant son adversaire avec les paumes de ses deux mains le propulsant loin.

Le gorille s'écrasa fortement au sol provoquant un éclatement de roches et une bouffée de débris qui empêchait la vue, quand elle se dissipa, Luffy a aperçut son ennemi qui avançait vers lui avec une rapidité surprenante, ensuite il le foudroya avec un coup de poing dur au ventre, le capitaine au chapeau de paille n'a même pas eu le temps de riposter qu'un autre coup telle que le précédent le frappa, mais lorsqu'il allait le frapper pour la troisième fois Luffy saisit son poing avec sa main gauche et il le frappa avec son poing droit au visage.

Le subordonné de Kaido grogna de douleur et il cracha du sang, son bras était toujours retenu par le chapeau de paille, alors il chargea son autre bras de Haki et il frappa à son tour son adversaire au visage avec son poing, après ils commencèrent tous les deux à échanger des coups de poings à la figure mutuellement jusqu'à ce que leurs faces se remplit de contusions, ils se détachèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Je vais te casser la gueule, grogna Luffy.

\- Moi d'abords, rétorqua le gorille d'un ton méprisant. Mais pour ma part, je ne vais pas me contenter de ta gueule, je vais prendre ton âme, menaça-t-il.

Luffy mordit son pouce et il souffla dedans, son bras commença à gonfler jusqu'à ce qu'il devient gigantesque, ensuite il le chargea de Haki, le visage de l'homme en face de lui se contracta et l'expression arrogante sur son visage changea en une grimace d'agacement, à son tour le gorille enchérit son bras de Haki et il fonça en premier avant que le capitaine au chapeau de paille ne lui fonce dessus.

\- Va en enfer !, grogna l'homme animal en préparant son poing pour frapper.

Un sourire burlesque se forma sur les lèvres de Luffy alors qu'il frappa son adversaire vigoureusement balayant tout sur son passage ainsi que le gorille qui poussait des cris de douleur, l'homme qui le menaçait quelques secondes avant s'est effondré.

Une victoire de plus pour le capitaine au chapeau de paille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salutations mes chères lecteurs, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, c'est un chapitre spécial Tarafalgar Law, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire car demain le 28 avril je vais éteindre ma 23ème bougie, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et si vous avez des commentaires ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas, je vous dis à la prochaine et amusez vous bien.**

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Le chemin à suivre

Lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny, le chirurgien de la mort se hâta à utiliser son pouvoir pour traiter la navigatrice de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, après avoir fini, lui et Chopper ont expliqués à leurs compagnons la situation de la femme, qu'elle était hors de danger et qu'elle devait rester au lit pendant quelques jours pour se rétablir, ensuite il se dirigea vers son submersible jaune, il voulait éclaircir son esprit car il était sur le point d'exploser et cela était vraiment difficile quand il était près de ses alliés bruyants.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et il prit une profonde inspiration alors que la brise ébouriffait ses cheveux, tout été mélangé dans sa tête, les douloureux souvenirs, la peur de vivre au présent et le futur sanguin qui l'attendait, chaque chemin qu'il prenait, la mort y était, c'était son destin et il l'a accepté il y a longtemps, cependant tout a été chamboulé dans sa vie à cause d'une femme aux cheveux oranges, ses plans, ses pensées, son esprit et son cœur. Merde, siffla-t-il en se grattant la tête brutalement.

\- Tout va bien capitaine ?, demanda Bepo qui arriva précipitamment derrière le dos de Law.

\- Oui, rependit le brun froidement en jetant un coup d'œil sur son subordonné, puis il commença à se diriger vers l'intérieur du sous-marin laissant un ours blanc complètement perplexe.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'ours d'un air déprimé.

Law l'ignora, il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul et le meilleur endroit pour ça c'était sa chambre, en y entrant, il ferma la porte à clé et il se déshabilla, ensuite il examina ses propres blessures, c'était des égratignures qui allait guérir rapidement, sans plus tarder il alla prendre une douche pour se rafraichir.

Pendant que l'eau chaude traçait le long de son corps, ses pensées étaient toujours aussi négatives, il détestait cette situation, il l'a vécu pendant toute sa vie et il ne voulait plus la revivre, alors qu'il croyait que son destin s'améliorait, il a ressentit cette douleur une nouvelle fois, la douleur de la perte.

Maintenant il devait prendre une décision, il savait très bien qu'un homme comme lui n'était pas fait pour l'amour et la romance et qu'il a fait une grave erreur en se rapprochant du navigatrice de son allié, à la fin il étaient tous les deux des pirates et leurs route était pleine de risque, ils étaient recherchés par le gouvernement mondial et la mort planait au dessus d'eux.

Il ferma le robinet et il sortit de la douche en enroulant une serviette blanche sur ses hanches, après il s'allongea sur son lit tout en secouant ses cheveux avec une petite serviette pour les sécher, puis ses yeux devinrent lourdes et il s'est endormi.

\- Papa….. Maman… Lami !, que faite vous ici ?, fit le chirurgien de la mort alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver dans un endroit inconnu entouré par sa famille. Mais vous êtes morts ! Pourquoi vous êtes avec moi ? Où suis-je ?, reprit-il en regardant autours de lui, il était dans une pièce rectangulaire peinte en blanc.

Sa famille le regardait avec un sourire sur le visage, toute fois ils ne disaient aucun mot, il était surprit. Etait-il mort, pensait-il, c'est vrai qu'il était blessé mais pas au point de mourir, alors qu'il pensait sa petite sœur se jeta sur lui en le pressant dans ses bras, il enroula ses bras à son tour sur elle, elle lui avait vraiment manqué et même si il était mort, il ne le regrettait pas car il ne voulait plus quittait sa famille, les larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux en flot, cependant c'était des larmes de joie, il pleurait tout en souriant, surtout quand ses parents l'ont enlacés eux aussi.

Après un long moment d'échange de câlin en famille ils se détachèrent, il continua à les regarder avec amour, mais quelque chose attira son attention, c'était ses mains, ils étaient ensanglantés et lorsqu'il regarda ses proches à nouveau, le sourire sur son visage tomba en voyants leurs peaux tacheté de blanc et le sang sur leurs vêtements.

\- Pourquoi !?, cria-t-il alors que sa respiration se coupait. Pourquoi ?

Le moment où il s'apprêtait à se rapprocher d'eux un homme surgit derrière avec un grand sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui resta gravé à jamais dans l'esprit de Law, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à trembler.

\- Co…. Co….. Corazon !, bégaya-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

L'homme continua sa marche vers le chirurgien de la mort et Law courut vers lui aussi, cependant il se figea quand il vit les trous dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHH…, s'écria-t-il mais il fut coupé par les bras de Corazon qu'ils l'enroulaient, il l'étreignit aussi très fort, il voulait rester ici et ne plus quittait cet endroit.

Seulement il réalisa que c'était un rêve lorsqu'il se réveilla dans son lit à bout de souffle et plein de sueur, il se précipita vers son table de chevet pour attraper la bouteille d'eau et boire en vitesse, la surgie de ses souvenirs douloureux a provoqué ce rêve ou peut être ce cauchemar, il ne savait pas comment le qualifier.

Il se releva et il enfila un pantalon en jean avec des motifs et un sweat noir simple, quand il allait enfiler ses bottes, il entendit les cris de son allié résonner dans les couloirs de son sous-marin, décidément il ne pouvait pas rester au calme même chez lui.

Mais il est venu au bon moment car Law avait pris une décision et il devait en parler avec son allié.

Il ouvrit sa porte et il sortit de sa chambre suivant le bruit de Luffy, il n'a pas tardé à le trouver.

\- Torao, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout depuis tout à l'heure, hurla le capitaine au chapeau de paille en courant vers le brun.

\- Mugiwara-ya, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important, dit Law ignorant la question de son interlocuteur.

\- D'accord, et c'est quoi cette chose ?, demanda Luffy d'un air curieux.

\- C'est à propos de notre alliance, commença le chirurgien de la mort en ajustant son chapeau. Je demande qu'on se sépare pour l'instant pour calmer un peu la situation et aussi en voyageant ensemble nous nous faisons plus remarqués, sans oublier que cette pause me donnera l'occasion de faire un nouveau plan et augmenter peut être nos chances de faire tomber Kaido.

\- Ok, si tu vois que c'est la meilleur solution, mais pas pour longtemps parce que tu vas nous manquer, rependit Luffy malgré qu'il avait l'air d'ignorer complètement l'état. Et après tu vas rejoindre mon équipage, se réjouit-il.

\- Je vais lever l'ancre de suite et je crois que tu dois faire pareil, peut être que d'autre renfort nous attaquerons, fit le brun alors qu'il se diriger vers le pont suivi par son allié.

\- Si il y a d'autre qui arrive je vais leur botter le cul, assura le jeune capitaine.

\- Tu as des blessés dans ton équipage et ils ont besoin de repos, expliqua le médecin avec nonchalance. Je ne crois pas qu'ils pourront se reposer pendant une bataille, reprit-il.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça le capitaine au chapeau de paille en se curant le nez. Mais nous allons faire la fête avant de partir d'ici, sourit-il.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, moi je pars maintenant, lança Law d'une voix agacé.

\- Tu vas manquer la fête, reste un peu, bouda Luffy.

\- Ça m'est égale, fit le brun alors qu'il arrivait au pont du sous-marin.

\- Torao….

\- Dis au autres qu'ont va partir dans vingt minutes, alors préparez vous, ordonna Law Shachi qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Et ramènes moi du papier et un stylo.

\- A vos ordres capitaine, obéit Shachi complètement perplexe.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir pu se débarrassé de son allié collant en lui donnant toutes ses réserves de viandes, Law était toujours sur le pont attendant que son équipage finisse les préparatifs, il avait un morceau de papier dans sa main gauche et un stylo dans l'autre, il n'avait jamais écrit une lettre d'adieu auparavant, surtout quand il savait qu'il allait blesser la femme qu'il aimait, cependant c'était sa décision, il allait couper leur relation car il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal, tous les gens qu'il aimait on finit par trouver la mort, c'est pour ça qu'il allait l'a quitter, il poussa un long soupir et il commença à écrire.

Lorsqu'il finit, il plia la feuille et il se téléporta vers la plage pour la remettre à la seule personne dans l'équipage au chapeau de paille au courant de sa relation avec Nami, la femme était assise sur une chaise lisant un livre d'histoire, elle lui envoya un sourire en le voyant se diriger vers elle.

\- Puis-je te demander une faveur Nico-ya ?, demanda Law avec politesse.

\- Oui bien sûr, rependit Robin d'un ton joyeux.

\- Nous allons appareiller maintenant, peux-tu donner ça à Nami-ya quand elle se réveillera ?, fit le brun en tendant la lettre à la femme.

\- Alors c'est vrai ce que a dit Luffy, nous allons nous séparer pendant quelque temps, déclara-t-elle en fermant le livre dans ses mains. Je le ferai, accepta-t-elle joyeusement en saisissant la lettre.

\- je te remercie, dit-il en lui tournant le dos et en commençant à revenir sur ses pas.

\- Je t'en prie, et bon voyage, reprit-elle en faisant signe de la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard il prit le large, alors qu'il émergeait sous l'eau, il avait une seule chose en tête, ses pensées étaient toutes sur une femme aux cheveux orange qui n'oubliera jamais, parce qu'elle lui a appris à aimer.


	10. Chapter 10

**En fin le chapitre 10, c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une histoire, pour le prochain chapitre je ne vais pas le poster rapidement parce que je suis très occupée et j'ai des examens à préparer, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Une situation inattendue.

Nami commença à se réveiller de son sommeil de deux jours, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient lourds, sa gorge était sèche et la douleur qui parcourait son corps était insupportable, elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement sans sentir ses blessures brûler, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et elle gémit doucement.

Chopper qui la gardait se précipita vers elle avec un verre d'eau, elle le but si rapidement qu'elle faillit se faire étouffer.

\- Nami !, appela le petit renne en observant sa patiente, il grimaça quand elle suffoqua.

Il lui servit un deuxième verre d'eau car elle était complètement sèche à cause de l'IV et elle n'avait rien ingurgité depuis deux jours, puis il l'aida à s'asseoir.

Les yeux de Nami commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, malgré qu'elle fut aveuglé par la lumière de la chambre, elle les ouvrit complètement, la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était le visage souriant de Chopper, elle lui sourit doucement en retour.

\- En fin tu t'es réveillé, je commençais à m'inquiéter, se réjouit Chopper alors qu'il vérifiait la température de La navigatrice.

\- Cho….. Chopper, souffla Nami alors qu'elle essaya de bouger mais son corps n'a pas répondu, une douleur commença à frapper dans sa tête et sa vue devint brumeuse, elle referma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière, heureusement que son médecin la soutenait.

\- Tiens bon Nami, ce n'ai qu'un malaise parce que tu as beaucoup dormi, ça passera, expliqua le renne.

Un instant plus tard, elle pressa ses paupières puis elle les ouvrit, comme l'a dit Chopper ça a passé, cependant la douleur est resté, tout son corps était engourdit et elle avait beaucoup mal surtout à l'épaule.

\- Chopper !, fit-elle avec effort. J'ai …. Mal, donne moi quelque chose, haleta-t-elle.

Le visage du médecin se contracta en une grimace de gêne, il mit quelques coussins derrière le dos de Nami et il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle, puis il mordit ses lèvres et dit : Je ne peux pas te donner des médicaments à cause de …

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement par le cuistot qui s'écria avec joie en voyant la navigatrice réveillé : Nami chérie ! Je ne crois pas mes yeux !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le reste de son équipage envahissent la pièce, Sanji prépara rapidement une soupe nutritive qui aida Nami à se sentir mieux, les idioties de ses amis lui en fait oublier la douleur, le meilleur médicament c'est d'être entouré par sa famille, cependant elle remarqua que l'équipage du Heart manquait à l'appel, principalement le chirurgien de la mort.

Après que Chopper ait chassé les fauteurs de troubles pour laisser Nami se reposer, Robin resta en dernier pour discuter avec elle, elle savait que son amie avait pleins de questions en tête.

\- Où est Law ?, déclara la rousse après un long moment de silence, il y avait un ton inquiet dans sa voix.

\- Nous nous sommes séparés momentanément, répondit l'archéologue sincèrement alors qu'elle aidait son amie à s'allonger, Nami leva un sourcil la priant à continuer. Il a dit que c'était dangereux de naviguer ensemble en ce moment et dès qu'il y aura du nouveau il nous contactera.

\- Donc l'alliance est toujours en cours ?, demanda Nami en fronçant les sourcils, elle reçut un hochement de tête de la part de Robin. Je n'aime pas ça, Luffy a le don de nous faire entrer dans des histoires plus grandes que nous, c'est vrai qu'il est considéré comme un empereur au près de la marine, mais un empereur a une armada et un grand territoire à gouverner, on est vraiment chanceux d'être en vie après tout ce qu'on a surmonté, se résigna-t-elle.

\- Calme toi Nami, rassura la femme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton calme. En ce moment tu ne dois penser rien, tu dois juste te reposer, et je sais que tu pense à Torao, il t'a laissé ça, reprit-elle en lui donnant la lettre.

Les yeux de la navigatrice s'élargissent, il y avait une lueur d'espoir en eux, elle prit la lettre et dit : merci Robin.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, fit Robin en commençant à se diriger vers la porte. Nous avons besoin d'une navigatrice pour nous guider le plus rapidement possible, ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

Nami déplia la lettre en vitesse, son cœur battait très fort et elle tremblait, elle se demandait ce que c'était l'excuse de Law, il l'avait qu'on même laissé dans un sal état, elle tendit la feuille entre ses deux pouces et elle commença à lire.

 _Chère Nami-ya_

 _Il n'est jamais facile de construire une relation intime entre pirate, surtout entre deux pirates d'équipage différent, c'est vrai que nous sommes alliés pour l'instant mais le jour où l'alliance finira, nous allons redevenir des ennemis._

 _C'est pour ça, je veux que cette relation cesse avant qu'elle ne commence, c'est mieux pour nous deux._

 _J'ose espérer que je ne t'ai pas blessé, tu es une femme que je respecte beaucoup et que je respecterai pour toujours et je souhaite que tu te rétablisses le plus rapidement possible._

 _Lorsque nous nous reverrons la prochaine fois, j'aimerai qu'on se conduise comme si de rien n'était arrivé entre nous._

 _Je m'excuse parce que je sais que je t'ai blessé._

 _Mes sincères salutations, Trafalgar Law._

-J'ai rien à foutre de tes salutations ! Bâtard !, cria-t-elle alors que les larmes commencèrent à jaillir de ses yeux, elle froissa la feuille dans sa main et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'est endormie.

La blessure de son épaule brulait à fond et sa respiration était troublée, elle transpirait beaucoup à cause de la fièvre et elle avait envie de vomir, c'est ce qui la fit sortir de son sommeil profond, elle maudit Chopper pour ne pas lui avoir donné des calmants.

Elle se redressa difficilement, puis elle essaya de régler son rythme respiratoire en inspirant et expirant lentement, quand elle s'est sentie soulagée, elle appela le jeune médecin qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté.

\- Nami ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?, s'écria Chopper alors qu'il arrivait en courant.

\- La douleur me déchire, je veux un calmant, gémit-elle en larmoyant.

\- Mais Nami !, dit-il en poussant un long soupir.

\- Mai quoi ?, fit-elle d'un ton menaçant, une aura d'énergie négative commença à l'entourer.

\- C'est que, après ton opération, je…, commença-t-il alors qu'il avalait sa salive. Je t'ai prélevé du sang pour faire des analyses, et…..

\- Et quoi ?, coupa-t-elle d'un ton affolé.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais tu vas parler !, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

\- Jai trouvé la présence d'une hormone appelé hCG, dit-il avec hésitation. C'est une hormone qui est produit au cours de la grossesse, continua-t-il avec rapidité.

\- Ça veut dire que je…, réalisa-t-elle avec affolement, ses yeux s'élargissent.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il alors que son visage devint rouge comme une tomate.

Elle frappa son front avec sa paume gauche et elle détourna le regard du petit renne regardant la fenêtre.

\- Je suis une pirate, je ne peux pas élever un enfant, en plus de ça je suis encore jeune pour devenir mère, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle fixa son compagnon à nouveau. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?, lança-t-elle en foudroyant Chopper du regard.

\- Bien sûr que n…non, bégaya-t-il en tremblant. N'oublie pas que je suis un médecin et c'est un secret médical.

\- Bien, personne ne doit le savoir, ordonna-t-elle en pointant son index vers son interlocuteur, il hocha la tête frénétiquement, elle poussa un soupir. Comment se porte-il ?

\- Qui ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Le bébé !, cria-t-elle, un sentiment de chaleur envahit son cœur et elle sentit des papillons au ventre en pensant au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Tu sais que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure durant la bataille, je veux savoir si rien ne lui est arrivé.

\- Oui il va très bien, même moi je suis stupéfait que tu ne l'as pas perdu, c'est un battant, rassura-t-il.

\- Comme son père, marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres. C'est rassurant, sourit-elle.

\- Maintenant tu dois te reposer, je vais dire à Sanji de t'apporter le diner, dit-il en partant.

Après que la porte s'est fermée, Nami s'est retrouvée toute seule, elle s'est souvenue de sa situation avec Law et plusieurs questions ont surgis dans son esprit, que va-t-elle faire ? Comment va-t-elle avoir un bébé avec Kaido qui leurs colle au train ? Un bébé sur un bateau pirate ! En plus au nouveau monde ! C'est dangereux ! Comment pourra-t-elle surmonter cette épreuve ?

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se frotta les tempes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, premièrement Law et deuxièmement le Bébé, vraiment c'était le jour des surprises, pour la première fois dans sa vie elle avait le cœur brisé et même si elle voulait oublier l'homme qui lui brisa le cœur elle ne pourra pas, parce qu'elle portait son enfant, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle deviendra mère un jour, elle avait d'autre rêve en tête, mais les choses ont changés, maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, elle a envi de l'être, dorénavant sa priorité sera son enfant.

Elle ne pleura plus pour Law car c'était de sa faute à elle, ou plutôt à sa stupidité, elle a cru à l'incroyable, elle a cru qu'un homme avec une épithète comme chirurgien de la mort pourrait l'aimer, les contes de fée n'existait pas dans le monde de la piraterie, il y a juste la loi du plus fort.

La situation était compliquée, elle va devoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement de la porte, Robin arriva avec un plateau aux mains.

\- Je t'apporte le diner, déclara la brune d'un ton doux.

\- Merci, remercia Nami avec un sourire sur le visage, son amie posa le plateau sur la table à chevet et lui fit un signe de tête, alors qu'elle allait partir. Robin !, appela-t-elle faiblement.

\- Oui !, répondit l'archéologue, il y avait de la curiosité dans sa voix.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença la rousse alors que son amie s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je suis enceinte, dit-elle avec effort.

\- C'est vraiment une surprise ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, s'exclama Robin en prenant la navigatrice dans ses bras. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, réconforta-t-elle.

\- Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire, sanglota Nami en pressant son visage dans le cou de son amie. Law est parti et il ne veut plus de moi et je ne peux combattre avec un grand ventre ou avec nourrisson, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution, pour le moment pense à te rétablir, c'est la priorité, soutint Robin en caressant les cheveux orange de la navigatrice.

\- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est de protéger mon bébé, fit la navigatrice avec motivation.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Torao ?, demanda L'archéologue, d'un côté elle connaissait la réponse à sa question.

\- Je ne vais pas lui dire, répondit Nami d'un ton motivé.

\- D'accord, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, n'oublie jamais que nous sommes tous à tes côtés, sourit la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Nami acquiesça en grognant, elle s'est sentie soulagée car elle avait la meilleure épaule pour pleurer et la meilleure famille derrière son dos.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Décision.

Des semaines passèrent depuis le départ du chirurgien de la mort, Nami s'est rétablie complètement avec l'aide de ses Nakamas qui étaient toujours à ses côtés, cependant elle avait un choix à faire, rester avec ses amis ou bien la sécurité de son enfant, elle était triste parce que pour le bien de son bébé elle devait quittait sa famille.

Nami sortit de son lit bien douillet en courant vers la salle de bain, c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps et monsieur le lavabo était devenu son meilleur ami, les nausées c'est ce qu'elle détestait le plus entre les symptômes de grossesse, elles survinrent à chaque fois qu'elle sentait une odeur ou qu'elle mangeait du poulet, mais le plus fréquent, c'était à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'elle se rafraichit le visage avec de l'eau froide, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son reflet, elle se trouvait pathétique avec les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et les cernes sous ses yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et elle commença à se préparer pour le petit déjeuner, elle enfila une robe longue noir serrée au niveau de la poitrine et large en dessous, ses bikinis et ses shorts lui manquaient beaucoup, elle ne pouvait plus les porter car ses seins ont doublés de volume et son ventre commença a grandir, elle ne voulait que personne d'autre que Chopper et Robin n'apprennent pour le bébé, en plus elle avait prit sa décision et elle allait en parler avec les autres à la table du petit déjeuner.

Après s'être préparée, elle sortit de la chambre direction la cuisine, en ouvrant la porte, elle remarqua que la majorité de ses amis était présent, Luffy à sa place habituelle criant pour de la viande, à sa droite Robin qui buvait une tasse de Café, en face d'elle Usopp bricolait sur quelque chose et à côté d'elle Chopper grignotait un sandwich, Sanji était derrière les fourneaux et Zoro renflait sur le siège derrière Ussop, il manquait plus que Franky et Brook, elle salua tout le monde puis elle s'assit à côté du Sniper King, en un éclair Sanji mit un plat devant elle.

\- Bonjour Nami chérie, se réjouit le blond en ouvrant le couvercle de l'assiette, il y avait du poulet en sauce mais la rousse ne supportait plus le poulet dernièrement, ni moins son odeur.

\- Enlève ça s'il te plait !, cria-t-elle en couvrant son nez avec ses mains, Sanji sursauta de surprise et se hâta à exécuter, les autres la regardaient avec étonnement, elle dessina un demi sourire sur son visage. C'est juste que j'ai fais un mauvais rêve la nuit dernière et c'est à propos d'un poulet, mentit-elle, elle s'est sentie soulagée ses Nakamas sourire.

\- C'est logique, sourit le capitaine au chapeau de paille alors qu'il volait le plat des mains du cuistot. Moi aussi je fais des rêves sur la viande, mais ils sont bons pas mauvais, marmonna-t-il en mâchant le poulet.

\- Que veux-tu manger Nami chérie ?, je suis à ton service, demanda Sanji.

\- Juste un jus d'orange…

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement par Franky suivi par Brook, maintenant que tout le monde était présent elle commença à hésiter, elle enfonça ses angles dans ses paumes et elle commença à rassembler son courage, quand soudain une lutte éclata derrière son dos entre le sabreur et le cuistot, les deux hommes se heurtèrent le front l'un contre l'autre et crachèrent des insultes comme d'habitude, elle ne tarda pas à les mettre en silence avec un coup de poing à chacun, elle souffla et regarda son capitaine et dit : Luffy, ….. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nami ?, demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton sérieux et ce n'était pas habituel, malgré son intelligence limitée, il a remarqué le changement de sa navigatrice, elle est devenu réservée et plus éloignée d'eux, tout le monde fixa la navigatrice d'un air perplexe.

\- Je veux, commença-t-elle cassant le long silence qui s'est formé. Je veux quitter l'équipage, reprit-elle en un seul coup alors que Sanji lui servi un verre de jus.

\- Quoi ?, crièrent tous à l'unisson tendis que leurs yeux s'élargirent, sauf l'archéologue qui envoya à la rousse un regard de soutiens.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es ma navigatrice, s'écria le capitaine en se déplaçant de son siège vers elle.

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et traina son index sur le rebord de son verre, pendant un instant, un silence horrible remplit la pièce, tout le monde regardant la femme avec des visages perplexes.

\- Pour l'amour de dieu, explique nous ce que tu veux dire, tonna l'homme au long nez d'un air affolé.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de répondre, fit le capitaine en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme, le temps sérieux qu'il a utilisé les choqua plus que la déclaration de la femme. Parle Nami on t'écoute.

\- Je ne vais pas vous quittez définitivement, expliqua-t-elle alors que les larmes commencèrent à se remplir dans ses yeux. C'est une sorte de pause, je me sens dépassée, dès que vous battrez Kaido je reviendrai, c'est promis.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?, demanda Luffy tristement alors qu'il serrait son emprise sur l'épaule de Nami, les autres se contentaient de regarder, ils ne voulaient pas intervenir entre le capitaine et la navigatrice.

\- Je veux juste me reposer, murmura-t-elle doucement en se levant. J'espère que tu me comprendras, ajuta-t-elle alors qu'elle commença à sortir de la cuisine.

Ils ont tous rien compris, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps elle était bizarre mais pas au point de quitter l'équipage, ils savaient très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce changement, cependant ils ignoraient ce que c'était.

\- C'est surement une blague, une sorte de poisson d'avril en aout, sourit Usopp en frappant ses poings sur la table.

\- T'en as d'autres comme ça ?, railla l'homme aux cheveux verts en transperçant son camarade du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en dis Luffy ?, demanda le cuistot en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, c'est OK, commença le capitaine avec un regard lointain. Alors on va faire tout notre possible pour battre Kaido rapidement et comme ça elle va revenir vite, continua-t-il alors qu'il marchait vers la porte pour sortir, il reçut des visages acquisiteurs.

Nami était allongée sur son lit regardant vers le plafond, elle réfléchissait à son avenir, comment va-telle se débrouiller pour survivre seule sans ses amis avec un enfant, c'est vrai que sa spécialité était le vol toutes fois elle refusait pertinemment de nourrir son bébé avec de l'argent volé, elle voulait bien l'éduquer et lui apprendre que de bonne chose, elle riait intérieurement sur elle-même. Qui aurait pu croire que je possédais un instinct maternel ?, pensa-t-elle.

Robin frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre avec un sourire doux sur le visage, elle s'avança vers son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle, Nami se tortilla et se mit assit elle aussi.

\- Comment ils ont réagis ?, demanda la navigatrice d'un air inquiet.

\- C'était plutôt calme, je ne m'attendais pas à de telle réaction, répondit la femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Sérieux !?, s'étonna la rousse.

\- Oui, rit l'archéologue. Mais Luffy a accepté et il dit qu'il va battre Kaido rapidement pour que tu reviennes vite, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quel idiot, dit Nami en roulant les yeux.

\- Quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Vous allez me laisser sur la prochaine île, avant qu'on se sépare, nous allons aussi faire des cartes de vie pour se retrouver facilement, expliqua la navigatrice avec tristesse.

\- j'espère que tout ira bien, fit Robin en enroulant ses bras autours de son amie.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota la rousse en se mordant les lèvres. Je vais accoucher dans cinq moi, vous auriez peut être battu Kaido et je pourrai revenir, ajouta-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Robin. Tout ce qu'il vous faut faire c'est de vous débarrassez de Law.

Ensuite elle explosa en pleur, toute la tension qu'elle a accumulée en elle sortit à ce moment.

….

Plut tard dans la soirée, Luffy a organisé une fête à son honneur, quand elle sortit de la chambre après avoir été enfermé toute la journée en elle, elle a trouvé tous ses amis l'attendant au pont du Thousand Sunny avec des sourires et des acclamations, elle leurs sourit chaleureusement en retour et de petite goute de larme tomba de ses yeux, elle était heureuse et triste à la fois.

Elle s'est assise sur la pelouse entourée de ses Nakamas qui parlaient tous en même temps, Usopp et Chopper la suppliait de rester et de ne pas les laisser seuls pour leurs prochain combat, ils étaient comme même les trois peureux de l'équipage, Sanji pleurait toutes les larmes de ses yeux et il lui jura qu'il battra le cul de Kaido personnellement, Franky lui proposa de prendre une de ses inventions mais elle refusa, elle lui dit qu'elle allait se débrouiller, Brook lui demanda de lui montrer sa culotte et elle le foudroya avec un coup de poing faisant apparaitre une grosse bosse sur sa tête, Luffy l'obligea à manger de la viande, enfin Zoro s'approcha d'elle avec une bouteille de Saki à la main.

\- Oy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es devenue folle ou quoi ?, surprit-il la femme qui discutait avec Robin.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

\- Si tu as peur du danger t'avais qu'à rester chez toi, tu n'es pas faite pour être pirate, gronda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- t'en sais rien, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Alors éclaire moi, je pourrai peut être t'aider, dit-il alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de Saki.

Elle le regarda ironiquement.

\- Je suis sérieux !, cria-t-il.

\- Tu vas être surprit, fit-elle avant de pousser un long soupir. Seul Chopper et Robin sont au courant, je vais avoir un bébé, reprit-elle doucement.

\- Qu…. Quoi !?, s'exclama-t-il faisant tomber sa bouteille sur la pelouse.

\- Tais toi idiot, personne ne doit le savoir sinon je te tue, menaça-t-elle avec un poing séré.

\- Mais pourquoi ? On peut probablement trouver une solution d'autre que ton départ, remarqua-t-il.

\- La seule solution c'est que je pars et je reviens après ce foutu combat contre Kaido, expliqua-t-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

\- Pour le père, c'est qui ?, questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui sait ?, répondit-elle en se relevant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour mes chères lecteurs, franchement j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre car je manquais, premièrement de temps et deuxièmement d'inspiration, dans ma tête je sais le déroulement de mon histoire et même la fin, mais je n'arrivais pas à tout organiser, c'est pour ça je préfère prendre mon temps pour ne pas bâcler, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : C'est un au revoir.

L'île de Trishula, une île en forme de trident située dans le nouveau monde, sa principale activité est la pêche, elle est connu pour sa topographie complexe et la base de la marine qui s'y trouve, ses côtes sont entourées de récifs, on peux y accéder par ses trois ports qui sont placés sur les trois dents du trident, et cette île est la prochaine destination de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la déclaration de Nami à ses amis, pendant tout ce temps ils ont essayés de la dissuader mais ça n'a rien donné, elle était déterminée et personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

Nami était sur le pont du Sunny inspectant les alentours de l'île destinée avec ses jumelles, elle a remarqué que c'est une île impénétrable sauf par ses trois ports et aussi il y avait un problème, elle pouvait voir que la ville regorgeait de soldats de la marine, mais elle ne pouvait pas chercher une autre île, ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours et elle n'avait pas de temps, car Law les avait contacté en disant qu'il avait un meilleur plan pour faire tomber Kaido et il avait fixé un rendez vous, alors c'est sur l'île de Trishula qu'elle allait vivre, tout ce qu'elle a à faire ici c'est de rester incognito et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'elle allait être seule, la solitude l'effrayait un peu et elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait sur cette île, quand elle a été séparée de ses amis il y a deux ans, elle avait eu de la chance en tombant sur Weatheria et sur le vieux Haredas, elle a appris beaucoup de chose ces années de séparation, mais maintenant c'est différent, elle ne va pas s'entrainer, en plus elle va devoir éviter la marine tout le temps.

Sa main alla et se posa sur l'endroit où grandissait son bébé, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et la douleur disparut, elle n'était pas seul.

Elle sursauta quand Usopp surgit de nulle part posant sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

-T'en ai sûr de vouloir partir ?, fit-il d'un ton triste.

-C'est temporaire, battez Kaido rapidement et revenez me chercher, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Je ne comprends pas pour quoi tu as peur de ce combat, en plus tant que le grand Usopp est avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, rassura-t-il en serrant ses poings.

\- HHHHH, j'ai oublié que tu étais le dieu Usopp, dit-elle en étouffant ses rires, soudain quelque chose qui flottait en dessous d'eux attira leur attention, faisant la navigatrice sourire, un petit bateau conduit par Franky.

\- OOOOééééé, NAMI, cria l'homme aux cheveux bleus en secouant ses bras en l'air. C'est le voilier que tu m'as demandé de fabriquer, j'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais.

\- Oui il est magnifique, merci Franky, remercia-t-elle son ami en s'inclinant.

\- Je suis super content que ce super voilier t'a super plu, se réjouit le charpentier en faisant la pose du super.

\- Pour quoi tu as besoin d'un bateau ?, demanda l'homme au long nez.

\- Parce que c'est ici qu'on va se séparer, moi je vais vers l'île et vous vous allez vers Law, expliqua-t-elle, quelque chose piqua son cœur lorsqu'elle a prononcé le nom du chirurgien de la mort, des pensées douloureuses ont envahis son esprit et le souvenir du chirurgien de malheur lui faisait mal au cœur, le vent souffla rudement faisant flotter ses longs cheveux oranges mais aussi ce vent la calma un peu. Je vais me préparer, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle commença à courir vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre, Nami ferma la porte brusquement derrière elle et sécha les gouttes de larmes de ses yeux, ensuite elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle expira lentement, une minute plus tard Robin entra aussi dans la chambre.

-Usopp m'a dit que tu va partir, dit la brune d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, je vais préparer mes affaires et partir, rependit la rousse en regardant l'archéologue par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais t'aider, fit Robin avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

Après avoir tout emballé, Nami sortit un paquet caché profondément dans un tiroir, ses lèvres se formèrent en un sourire rusé et dit : Je savais que j'allais en avoir besoin un jour.

-C'est quoi ?!, demanda Robin en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

\- Une perruque, rependit la navigatrice en sortant la touffe de cheveux noirs du paquet, puis elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et elle mit la perruque, elle avait l'air différente avec la coupe carré noir. Comment suis-je ?

\- Inconnaissable, s'exclama l'archéologue en touchant les cheveux artificiels de son amie.

\- Je dois cacher mes cheveux et mon tatouage si je veux entrer sur cette île, dit Nami alors qu'elle mettait une longue veste marron.

\- C'est raisonnable de ta part, affirma la brune.

En sortant de la chambre les filles ont été accueilli par leurs Nakamas, cependant leur expression a changé en voyant la femme aux cheveux noirs qui était avec Robin.

-C'est qui cette fille Robin ?, interrogea le capitaine au chapeau de paille en se rapprochant des deux femmes pour inspecter la femme inconnue.

\- C'est moi crétin, rependit la navigatrice alors qu'elle éloignait Luffy en le poussant avec ses mains loin d'elle.

\- Nami ! Pour quoi tu es déguisé ? Ce n'est pas encore Halloween !, ajouta-il en fronçant les sourcils, les autres riaient sur la naïveté de leur capitaine.

\- Luffy tu ne comprends pas, Nami s'est déguisée pour pouvoir pénétrer sur l'île sans problème, expliqua Usopp après avoir poussé un long soupir.

\- Je trouve que le déguisement est vraiment réussi, Yohohoho, dit le squelette ambulant avec étonnement.

\- Nami chérie, je te trouve magnifiquement belle, fit Sanji avant de s'évanouir à cause d'une hémorragie nasale.

\- SANJI ! TIENS BON, cria le jeune renne en courant vers le cuistot avec une trousse de premier soin en mains.

\- Bien fait pour toi sal pervers, se moqua l'homme aux cheveux verts en marchant vers la navigatrice. Alors, c'est maintenant que tu va partir ?

\- Oui, rependit-elle d'un air triste alors que l'archéologue lui caressa l'épaule.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de partir, chuchota Zoro essayant pour la dernière fois faire changer d'avis à la rousse têtue.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Franky avait chargé tous les affaires de la rousse sur le bateau et elle a fait au revoir à ses amis, ensuite, Nami commença à se diriger vers sa destination.

En un peu plus d'une demi-heure de voyage, elle arriva à l'entrée du port de l'île, un grand tunnel qui peux laisser passer un navire de guère, ses murs étaient drapées dans un tissu rouge marqué dessus le symbole de l'île le trident, ce tunnel est gardé par plusieurs soldats de chaque côtés, en voyant cela, la femme devint stressée et elle voulut rebrousser chemin, mais c'était impossible car les soldats l'avaient repérés.

Plusieurs goutes de sueur commencèrent à apparaitre sur son front alors qu'elle arriva à la barrière qui laisse entrer au port, elle s'arrêta quand un soldat lui fit signe de s'arrêter, son cœur battait la chamade, elle se força à sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air anxieuse.

-Bonjour madame, puis-je avoir votre nom ?, demanda le soldat en inspectant la navigatrice avec ses yeux.

\- Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Maria bel monsieur, rependit-elle avec hésitation, elle n'avait pas pensé à un faux nom et elle était stupéfaite par elle-même, improviser un nom avec une rapidité pareille.

\- Je vois, votre nom ne figure pas dans la liste des recherchés alors vous pouvez passer, le cout d'entré est 80 Berry madame, dit-il alors que la barrière commença à s'ouvrir.

Nami poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue, c'était une bonne idée de cacher ses cheveux et son tatouage car c'était sa marque de fabrique, cependant en entendant le cout d'entré, une tique apparait sur son visage mais elle allait laisser passer pour cette fois, elle sortit l'argent de son sac et paya le soldat, ensuite elle franchit la barrière et elle se dirigea vers le port.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, je poste ce nouveau chapitre et je vous demande de me donner votre avis sur l'histoire ou sur l'écriture, toute critique sera acceptée, je vous dis à la prochaine, salut.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle vie

Ce matin là, le ciel était clair et le soleil avait rayonné la ville après deux semaines de tempête et de pluie, c'était une belle journée.

Dans une petite chambre, une rousse faisait la grasse matinée, c'était devenu une habitude à cause du calme qui honte la maison et de son travail qui se termine un peu tard, sans oublier que depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle se sent beaucoup fatiguée c'est pour ça, elle a augmenté les heures de sommeil pour se sentir en forme.

Lorsque la lumière qui pénétra de la fenêtre la frappa dans les yeux, elle couvrit son visage avec un coussin, elle voulait encore dormir mais une révélation la frappa, ce n'est pas une journée pour rester au lit car il faisait beau, en plus elle a passé les derniers jours à faire cela, cette journée est parfaite pour faire des courses surtout que son accouchement est proche et elle n'a encore rien acheté pour le bébé.

Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis son arrivée sur l'île de Trishula, au début elle a loué une chambre d'hôtel, cependant avec les jours qui passaient, ses économies diminuaient aussi.

Elle a vendu le voilier fabriqué par Franky à bon prix et avec l'argent elle a loué un petit appartement dans la ville, puis elle a commencé à fréquenter les gens du cartier et ils l'ont aidés à trouver un travail, dans son état travailler comme serveuse l'épuisait mais c'était sa seule option, en plus elle travaillait que le soir.

Malgré qu'elle s'est habituée à cette nouvelle vie, elle pensait toujours à ses amis et ils lui manquaient beaucoup, elle suivait leur exploit sur les journaux, toutefois elle savait que la moitié des informations n'était pas véridique.

Ils ont combattus contre plusieurs hommes de kaido et ils étaient victorieux, cependant ils n'ont toujours pas fait face au Yonko en personne, mais le combat final s'approchait elle le sentait, elle priait pour eux pour qu'ils survivent, Kaido n'est pas un homme ordinaire c'est une bête, seulement au plus profond d'elle quelque chose lui disait que Luffy gagnera car il a su toujours sortir des situations critiques, en plus les chapeaux de paille avaient des alliés fort.

Après s'être étirée, elle décida de sortir du lit malgré que la gravité l'attira fortement vers son coussin, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette, ensuite elle prépara un bon petit déjeuner, puis elle mit une robe de grossesse en jean et la perruque qu'elle détestait tellement car elle l'a grattait, mais elle était obligé de la porter pendant son séjour sur cette île.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte, en descendant les escaliers elle fut interpellée au premier étage par sa voisine ou plutôt sa locatrice, une vieille femme très curieuse qui adore poser des questions.

Madame Hélène devait avoir dépassé les soixante-dix ans, elle était petite de taille et grosse, son visage est complètement ridé et ses cheveux son entièrement blanc, elle a des yeux bridés de couleur verte et une grande bouche qui recouvre le tiers de son visage, elle portait comme d'habitude une robe cintrée rose qui expose sa taille horrible qui pique les yeux et des sandales qui montre ses ongles couverts de champignons, malgré son apparence terrifiante et son caractère de cochon, la vieille Hélène a un bon fond et elle est très gentille.

\- Bonjour Maria, je vois que tu es Matinal aujourd'hui, salua la vieille femme en plissant les yeux pour mieux scanner la navigatrice.

\- Bonjour madame Hélène, aujourd'hui il fait beau alors je me suis dit d'aller faire les boutiques, répondit Nami avec un faux sourire sur le visage.

\- Je vois, et que vas tu acheter? , Demanda Hélène sans aucun scrupule.

\- Eh bien, je vais acheter des vêtements pour le bébé, répondit la rousse d'un ton hérité. Veillez m'excuser je dois partir, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant que la vieille continue son audience et sans attendre une seconde elle descendit l'escalier rapidement.

Cette femme va la rendre folle avec ses questions sans fin, quand elle la rencontra pour la première fois, Nami s'est senti dans une base de la Marine entrain de subir un interrogatoire.

Elle a du lui mentir en disant qu'elle était mariée et que son marie est mort en se noyant et maintenant elle s'est retrouvée veuve à un jeune âge, en plus de ça elle doit élever un enfant toute seule, avec cette histoire dramatique, la vieille femme a eu de la compassion pour elle et elle l'a beaucoup aidé, mais elle est trop soulante avec sa curiosité sans limite.

En marchant dans le cartier tout le monde la salua, depuis son arrivée, elle s'est fait beaucoup de connaissance, c'était obligé pour ne pas paraitre suspecte.

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son faux nom de l'autre côté de la rue, c'est Aiko la fille du boulanger et une de ses camarades au travaille, elle traversa en courant et se dirigea vers Nami en lui faisant un signe de salutation.

\- Bonjour Maria, ou est ce que tu vas de bon matin? , fit Aiko d'un ton perplexe.

\- Bonjour Aiko, tu es là deuxième qui me pose cette question, rit la navigatrice.

\- C'est surement la vielle Hélène qui t'as interrogé, se moqua la jeune femme en étouffant ses rires.

\- Qui veux-tu d'autres, affirma Nami en roulant les yeux. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller acheter des vêtements au bébé, veux-tu venir avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Oh c'est dommage j'aurai bien aimé venir mais mon père est un peu malade et il veut que je l'aide à la boulangerie, se plaint Aiko alors que la panique envahit son visage. Il va me tuer, je suis très en retard, excuse moi Maria mais je dois partir, salut, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à courir vers la boulangerie.

Aiko une jeune fille belle et mince, elle a de beaux yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds, elle est gentille et très douce, elle lui rappelle Robin sauf qu'elle n'est pas aussi calme que l'archéologue, au contraire elle est hyperactif et parle rapidement, elle est aussi maladroite et toujours en retard, mais grâce à elle la navigatrice ne cesse de sourire.

Elle a passé toute la journée à tourner d'une boutique à l'autre choisissant des vêtements pour le bébé et négociant le prix, ce jour là les marchands priaient pour ne pas être confronté à une cliente comme Nami plus jamais.

En rentrant chez elle il était 16 :20 h et elle commence le travaille à 17h, elle a juste eu le temps de se changer, elle mit sa tenue de travaille, un haut rouge à rayures blanches et une jupe noir jusqu'au genou, cette fois elle ferma la porte doucement et descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit, elle ne voulait pas être confronté à la vieille voisine, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, elle arriva au restaurent, en entrant elle fut salué par la propriétaire Chiaki, elle était à sa place habituelle derrière le comptoir à la caisse, c'était une femme âgée et de grande taille, elle est brune et bien musclée, elle faisait partie de la marine et elle a participé à de nombreuse guère, mais depuis qu'elle a été gravement blessée à la jambe, elle a prit sa retraite.

Nami commença à travailler, il y avait peu de clients et par conséquent le travaille n'était pas chargé, soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, comme d'habitude Aiko est en retard.

-Je suis… Je suis désolé, s'excusa la jeune blonde auprès de sa patronne. J'aidais mon père à la boulangerie et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, reprit-elle en se prosternant.

-Ne traine pas encore, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travaille cette nuit, gronda Chiaki son employé d'un ton froid, cette dernière ne tarde pas à obéir.

En entendant cela, Nami ne comprit pas pourquoi la patronne disait qu'il y avait beaucoup de travaille alors que presque toutes les tables étaient vides, elle s'empressa de demander à sa patronne : Excusez moi Chiaki, qui est ce qui va venir cette nuit ?

-J'ai oublié de te le dire, commença la patronne alors qu'elle essuyait le comptoir. Cette nuit nous aurons des invités spécial, le G5 de la marine est en ville, tu as sans doute du entendre parler de ce groupe de héros, continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Le visage de la rousse se pâlit à cette déclaration et elle commença à se sentir menacée, quelqu'un de ce groupe pourrait la reconnaitre, surtout Smoker et Tashigi, elle ne peut plus dire un mot, elle sentit que sa bouche était cousue, elle a juste acquiescé en hochant la tête.

-Ils ont démentis un groupe de trafiquants sur Punk Hazard et sauver beaucoup d'enfants kidnappés, n'est ce pas merveilleux, décrit Chiaki le récit d'exploit du G5. Ils ont aussi arrêtés des pirates dangereux, c'est un grand honneur pour nous de les servir aujourd'hui.

La femme s'arrêta de parler et regarda la navigatrice avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Je suis tout émue, dit Nami essayant de masquer son anxiété. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton calme, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le froncement de sourcils de la femme en face d'elle disparut pour laisser place à un large sourire.

-Allez maintenant au travaille, il faut tout préparer pour l'arrivée de nos héros, ordonna la patronne ses employés en claquant les mains.

Nami s'est sentie lourde et ses pieds ne pouvaient plus la porter, elle maudissait le hasard pour lui avoir fait un coup pareille, même avec la perruque qu'elle portait, il y avait de forte chance que les soldats du G5 la reconnaisses, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'est de les éviter au maximum.

Une fois la nuit tombée, le restaurent était bondé de soldats, la navigatrice faisait de son mieux pour les éviter mais les mauvaises choses viennent toujours à elle.

Lorsque le vice-amiral Smoker et le capitaine Tashigi sont arrivés, Chiaki les a reçus avec une vague d'acclamations et elle les a rapidement conduis à leur table Vip soigneusement préparés, cependant le problème c'est qu'elle a demandé à toutes ses serveuses de s'occuper d'eux y compris Nami.

En servant le premier plateau, les yeux de la rousse tombèrent sur ceux de Smoker, la panique l'emplissait et elle ne sut quoi faire, elle a juste hoché la tête une guise de salut.

La deuxième fois qu'elle fut obligée de les servir, les yeux de Tashigi s'élargissent en la voyant, elle sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais malgré cela elle s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Que c'est mignon !, s'écria la femme à lunette en posant sa paume sur le ventre de Nami, cette dernière sursauta à ce geste. Il reste combien de temps pour le grand jour ?

-Un…. Un mois, lâcha Nami après un bon moment de silence essayant de changer sa voix pour que la femme ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Hé Chiaki, est ce que c'est légal de faire travailler une femme enceinte ?, cria l'homme fumeur en montrant du doigt la navigatrice qui était debout en face de lui à côté de Tashigi.

-Oui c'est légal, en plus la pauvre Maria a perdu son marie à un jeune âge, elle a besoin de travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de son enfant, haleta la patronne avec des larmes aux yeux, Nami regarda la femme étonnement, c'était bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'aussi colossal à ce point sentimental.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, haleta Tashigi en regardant la rousse avec des yeux triste. Mais dit moi, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part !

-Peut être, vous savez j'ai beaucoup voyagé, rependit la navigatrice avant d'être coupée par un grand fracas, elle n'a jamais été aussi reconnaissante à la maladresse de Aiko comme ce jours là.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la blonde qui était assise par terre entourée de vaisselle cassé mélangée à de la nourriture, Nami se hâta à aller l'aider surtout pour fuir la table où elle était leur sujet de conversation, le visage de la patronne devint rouge, elle allait surement passer un savon à celle qui a causé cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami fait semblant d'avoir un malaise, en la voyant ainsi Chiaki lui demanda de rentrer chez elle et elle ne tarda pas à le faire, elle s'est sentie idiote de ne pas avoir fait cette comédie avant.


End file.
